I can help you
by angelpal4231
Summary: When the girl Maka attempts suicide, it is interfered by a student from her school named Soul. He says he could help her, he could change her, but Maka isn't sure, he was a normal and popular high schooler while she was a lonely hermit. Follow the journey of a promise that started on that rainy day when a girl was attempting to jump. Really short and bad chapters... First and Worst
1. Prolouge

Maka felt another rock land on the floor, she felt the vibrations, the feeling of something there. She had learned his skill when she had begun being bullied, bullied at school, at her condo place, pretty much everywhere. She had learned, learned this skill to know when someone was there so she could avoid it. The voice said something, "Pick it up, Maka." It said, "Please don't make me, I'm already carrying so much rocks!" Maka begged, "Do it!" The voice said again, "Why?"Maka whimpered, the voice suddenly grew cold and angry, "MAKA..." It growled, "Do this for your family..."

Maka smirked as she walked along the pebble path, the voice seemed to come from every directions but it didn't scare her, "My mom died in a car crash and my papa abused me and hates me." Maka felt a tear fall but she quickly covered it up by claiming something got into her eye. "Do it for your friends!" The voice screamed sounding very annoyed. The loud scream caused Maka to stumble and drop a stone, she found herself spinning around and around and when her dizziness died she was back at the beginning. Instead of walking on, she sat down and dropped the rocks, "I don't have friends, the closest I have to those are the girls and boys who bully me."

"Do it so... I'll kill them, I'll protect you from your dad, from the bullies, I'll kill them all." This time Maka slightly let out a smile, "Don't kill them, just make sure they never hurt me again." She whispered, she grabbed the stones, all of them, and placed them in her palm. "Lets do this."

Maka walked along the path, each step took more effort, she had been walking for what? An hour now? You never seem to know the exact time down here. She continued walking while the voice let out shrill giggles and chanting, "Kill, Hurt, long gone, Kill, Hurt, long gone." Maka shuddered at the voice (whom she assumed was a young teenager with a squeaky voice) and the slow jazz music in the background. "Are we there yet?" Maka asked, the voice stopped, the music ended, the pathway was quiet. "No... We'll never reach there." It whispered in a voice so quiet you could barely hear it, Maka screamed in anger, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'LL NEVER REACH THERE!" The voice let out a quiet laugh, it gradually got louder and louder until it cover every other noise, the voice came from every direction like usual, but it scared Maka this time. "Then does this mean were stuck here?!" Maka yelled in both anger and fear, "Yup,"

"They'll find me, I'm sure, and YOU'LL be arrested!" Maka yelled as she dropped the rocks on purpose hoping that it would bring her back to the start, it didn't. "No one can hear you scream, I'm the only one who cares about you Maka, no one will even know your missing, let alone care." Maka screamed, "STOP IT!" she began racing towards the light at the end of the room. It was slowly getting fainter, the blinding light was no longer blinding but a dim and dull light, as she continued to run she noticed that she was not moving, well, sure she was running but she seemed to not be going anywhere. "Stop it, let me out!" She shriek, her loud scream tore the air around her but the voice was not intimidated. "I'm your only friend," It whispered, "I'm your only friend." It's voice got louder and she began running faster than ever as the light faded into framints of nothing. She turned around, the light was gone, she could not run... "Then I'll fight..." She whispered in a raspy voice, she felt tears run down her face and she clenched her teeth, she brought her hands into the air and howled, "I'm not afraid of you," she felt a tremble in her voice but hoped the voice didn't hear it.

"You will be afraid of me, Maka..." It got closer, she felt a hand under her chin but could only see a cartoon light mouth with sharp teeth and piercing red eyes, she flinched at its cold touch, the voices smile grew larger and blood began dripping from its mouth, "Maka, I can tell you something..." It said in a low, sharp voice, a whisper that was cold and heartless, she felt its breath in her ear, then it whispered something that chilled her to the bone, "You are afraid of me..."


	2. A start to school and a note

**Heyo! This isn't much of an update but this is just a message for future readers to please read on and ignore how sucky and short the first few chapters are. Also a disclaimer, because I guess I need one. So yeah, after 26 chapters of lameness this goes up! Thank you all for the support by the way, you peeps are awesome!**

**-Angel Out!**

Maka awoke to a man screaming at her, his voice was rough and harsh as he shouted, "Get he fuck up you little bitch!" A mans voice shouted and his dirty boot stepped onto her head. Maka opened her eyes to see her father glowering at her, behind him stood a almost fully exposed woman with only a small bra and a underwear on.

"Wake up now! Your screaming kept Michelle awake and now I will punish your little whiny ass." When Maka didn't move her father grabbed her hair causing Maka to let out a shriek before slamming her into a wall repetitively. "Are you awake now?" He asked her angrily, Maka nodded, she mouth dripped blood which cause Michelle to scream, Spirit glared at her, "Now you scared her you little slut!" He slammed Maka on the floor and stomped on her 3 times, pulling her up by a arm he had stepped on he leaned in and hissed, "Go make some food you fat ass and than go to school. Tell, no one or else." Spirit made a chopping motion and a dead face.

Maka gulped, "Ye- Yes sir." She stumbled to her feet and limped to the kitchen, when she passed Michelle the woman screamed, "Eww! She's disgusting! Look! She doesn't even have any boobs either! Nothing to grab!" Maka gapped at her words but continued on, the smell of beer was everywhere in the room and empty bottles were littered on the floor or discarded into an over piling trash can. "Maka! I thought I told you to clean the fucking dishes!" Spirit suddenly screamed, leaping in and slamming a bottle on her head. She winced, "So- Sorry Sir! I'll do it after-"

"After breakfast!" Spirit ordered, Maka sighed, "Yes sir."

-€*•¥•*€-

Maka had finished cooking and the dishes but she was late, as usual. As she tiptoed to the door she glanced behind her, thank god her father was out cold and the girl along with him. "Ow..." She clenched her teeth at the everlasting pain but she continued to run-ish along the path to school.

Maka entered the classroom and the slamming of he door and Maka panting rapidly was followed by silence and stares, "Maka... Your late. Again. I'm really worried about this." Stein stated with no expression, "I just, live, very far, away!" Maka shouted the through pants. She could feel people staring and her and she began turning red, "Okay..." Stein frowned but accepted her answer, seemingly not to be convinced.

Maka collapsed in her seat tiredly, she sighed and closed her eyes, she felt pain everywhere but she kept the pain from showing, as she had done for the last 2 years. "That girl is so tiny-tited." She heard a boy snicker from behind her, she couldn't help but to listen to him and his friend's conversation, "Agreed dude, and she's so short!"

"And skinny! Maybe she has anorexia!" The boys were laughing hard now and Maka could not help but clench her fists in anger, they didn't know anything, not a thing about what she was dealing with.

"Ehm." Stein coughed, the whole class was staring at the laughing boys and a few who had overheard had begun laughing with them. Stein could see Maka's slow dripping tears and he angrily pointed at the white haired boy, "I think it's time you learn a lesson. Perhaps you should do community service... Hmmm... I know, a hospital. Learn about the victims your teasing." The boy looked horrified and Maka smirked.

-•¥+*+¥•-

The day was almost over when Maka was approached by the blue haired boy from the morning, she attempted to ignore him but soon the boy got too close when he gripped her shoulder tightly, she attempted to shrug it off before whipping around and hissing, "What do you want?!"

The boy glared at her, "This is for making my servant, Blackstar's servant, get in trouble!" He raised a fist to hit her and gripped her shoulder tightly until his nails dug into it, she shrieked in pain as his fist connected with her face and his nails dug into her skin, piercing it until blood came.


	3. insert cool chapter name here Short!

**Shortest chapter ever... Also, had to change meh story a little cuz I say another story where Maka was about to jump... Yada Yada... And soul makes a promise there. :/, just in case ya know. Serious writers block here too ;-;**

Maka attempted to get free of the boys tight grip on her shoulder, she glared at him, turned around and hit him in the head with a book, "Maka-Chop!" She shouted, the boy slightly loosened his grip as he dodged her blow and Maka took this chance to escape, she wiggled out of his grip and ran away. Blackstar glared at her and was prepared to launch himself forward go and catch her and make her pay but Soul shook his head, "Don't do it, she's not worth it." Blackstar sighed, "Bro, you should let your god do what he wants but just because this is my servant begging me I won't." Soul muttered something that sounded like "I didn't beg," But Blackstar didn't catch it.

Maka stuffed her hands in her pockets, It was surprising just how fast rumors could spread or just plain notes. Walking down the hall was, once again, the usual torture. As she walked down the hall she was glad she only had a single period before school ended and that it was health (In which she did not have to bring much objects, textbooks, etc.). **_Bring! _**The end of school bell rang, she was glad it did, in fact, she was grateful to it because it rang. _Hah! Pathetic, your grateful to an object for doing such a simple task instead of a person or someone you could trust. _Maka was suddenly less grateful, still grateful, but less grateful, as a whole horde of little jerks come racing down the hall while carrying huge backpacks full of papers and other things. Maka was elbowed a few times, kicked a few more, and pushed a few times in the crowd of people.

Maka had managed to get out of the horde of people with only a few scratches and bruises, she was sort of glad that they had done that, at least it was better than... Maka sighed, never mind, than she laughed, once again laughing at herself.


	4. 30 pills

Maka walked up to her house, hesitant to open up the door in case her papa was there, she leaned closer to the door and put her ear to it, she heard nothing but a faint sound of running water. She waited two minutes, finally satisfied that no one was inside she twisted her key and pushed the door and landed with a thud, adding more pain to the already showing bruises. Maka smelt the immediate and strong scent of beer and wine. She spotted a dozen bottles littered across the already not so neat room, it was a shock to her that they didn't get lost in the wretched place! Maka groaned as she walked to her room, she swore you almost had to be a ninja to avoid the bottles. When Maka reached her room, she didn't know why but she began to cry, perhaps she thought if she cried than she could end the bullying, turn that son of a bitch Jack into someone who actually loved her instead of a person who uses people, change her father, perhaps even bring back her mother... Her face was red and puffy after almost an hour of crying, but she felt better, changed, if she could not watch her life get better she would have to take it into her own hands and do what would be good for her, for her family, for the world. She grabbed a bottle of pills used for her hallucinations after her father hit her head with a beer bottle, 30... 30 pills would end her life, she could end herself with just 30 small, insignificant, tiny pills. Insignificant, that's what she was, a waste of breath, a waste of life. But she would not die alone, she would feel bad if no one ever found her, yes, this time she would be the one causing others pain. A slow wicked smile began to form on her face, she began to laugh, falling to the floor in cold and empty laughter. She grabbed her phone, she sent Tshubaki, her old childhood friend, a message.

By the time you read this, I will be dead. I hope you enjoy your life, I just hope you remember me. I have enduranced enough, the pain of abuse, fake love, bullying! I'm glad you stayed with me along my journey up until they point where you could not and my parents divorced and my dad won the battle over custody for me, Tshubaki, I hope you find a good lover.

Maka was tempted to delete the message but sent it, who cares she would be dead by the time it was read. Maka grabbed a tall glass of water and gulped down all the pills.

Tshubaki had just charged her phone when she revived a message, she had been so excited for news from Maka it almost killed her, she rushed for the phone and opened it, her face turning from happiness to horror in a matter of seconds as she scrolled down the message. She gripped the phone harder, almost crushing it, "Yes, police, my friends about to suicide! I don't know where they are but you can trace this message right! Please answer! You'll try?! There is no try! Only yes and No! You calm down! Please...


	5. A little crush

**So I noticed this is one of my most popular fanfics so here's another chapter! ;)**

Maka woke up to a blinding light and a beeping noise, she had a crazy head-ache and she felt a horrible pain in her throat. She attempted to sit up and get out of the strange bed but as she got up she felt a abrupt pain in her head, "Ouch!" She muttered and laid down again. As she laid down she heard a loud thud and a angry punch and a "Why the fuck should I do it!" Maka wanted to go outside and Maka-Chop the crap out of whoever said, or should she say, screamed, that as it annoyed the hell out of her. Maka felt her eyes widen as a familiar boy with white hair appear, she let out a tiny gasp as she rememebered the boy from her class at school, she immediately sunk deeper into the bed and tightened her grip on a book.

The boy sat down lazily and had a orange shirt and a pair of jeans on as well as a file or two in his hand, Maka noticed how he immediately recognized her, "Hey tiny-tits, what the hell are you in here for?" Maka rolled her eyes and refused to talk, remembering the fresh memory of the note she found in the trash. "Oh, playing silent right now aren't you?" The boy put his feet on the table and Maka wanted to throw up, she? Playing silent? Bitch. Well, you know what they say, you meet one popular guy you've meet them all. "How about we start by saying out names, I'm Soul, and you are?"

Maka glanced to her left and glared, "Maka." She muttered quietly and reluctantly, Soul sighed, "And what the hell are you in here for?" Maka rolled her eyes, "Check your '_precious_' files, you just loved putting easily acessible important info on paper huh." Maka muttered quietly, half in anger, half in pain. He rolled his eyes and flipped open the files, "Yada yada, Maka Albarn..." He paused for a second, "So your the daughter of the infamous cheating whore who loves to date sluts!" Maka quietly giggled at this while Soul went back to reading again, "Date of birth... Yada yada.. Allergies... Yada... Cause of hospitalization... Overdose.." He looked up at Maka, "Don't tell me... You tried to suicide..." Maka rolled her eyes, "The world doesn't need another daughter of a bitch." Soul shook his head, "Ma-"

"Er... Soul! We have to replace you with someone we think might be better for... Such a sensitive topic." A nervous boy with pink hair tugged on his shirt, Soul sighed, "See ya... I guess." A boy with black hair and 3 white stripes walked in and I blushed just a teeny big. This was lord death's son! That cute other popular guy! He smiled warmly at me, "So Maka dear, tell me what is wrong?"

Soul glared jealously at the boy inside, Maka clearly liked him, the crazy symmetry obsessed boy! He slapped himself, he liked a fucking bookworm, a tiny-tited, small assed, lit- Soul slapped himself again, calling another girl names never seemed to work, he knew from experience, and yet you still do it, Soul sighed.


	6. Disclaimer

**Wow angel... does it really take that long to put up a disclaimer? I don't own Soul Eater and you probably knew that because this site has the word 'fan' and 'fiction' Plus, if I did own soul eater Soul and Kid would forever be in a love triangle with Maka, Patty would own a zoo, Liz would have a endless supply of makeup, Blackstar would a ready have surpassed god and been really OP as well as Tshubaki... Having a 'Tshubaki chop?' And as well as 20 billion crack shippings, so yeah, be glad I don't own soul eater XD**


	7. I have a ride

**Here is another short chapter for "I can help you" thank you for all the support on all my stories, I don't deserve such loyal fans! 3**

**~Angel Out!**

Maka watched the door hoping the white haired boy would walk in, she didn't understand why, let alone know why she did or felt anything. Was it because of the fact she felt like he was one of the people who have caused her pain, and she felt as if she had to, needed to, show him she would not stand for it and wanted to him the consequences of his actions. "Hello Maka dear," Maka heard a familiar voice ring out from beside her, she felt her heart begin to beat faster and she began to blush as she watched Kid give her a friendly smile, "Hi!"

"I just wanted to mention that Soul would not be taking care of you anymore, but I suppose you realized that because he has not shown up recently nor has he come to deliver any parcels or food." Maka felt herself feeling weird, she couldn't describe what she felt, disappointment? Sadness? Anger? She wasn't sure. "Oh and Maka dear," Maka immediately felt herself blushing, "Yes K- Kid?" She stumbled along quite pathetically according to herself, Kid let out a small smile, "Your free to leave the hospital as long as you be careful and have a ride and someone monitoring you." Maka's smile slowly faded and she thought about the last part, someone to pick her up? Her mother couldn't pick her up, she was still in... Princess Edlyn Island? And her papa... Was a whore and had sex with anyone! She thought for a minute while Kid looked at her with his beautiful golden eyes, "I have a ride." She whispered confidently.


	8. Why do I keep doing so much author notes

**Sorry guys ~, I've been getting a lot of reviews telling me to make my chapter longer, but, fun fact, the chapters i post are normally 400 words long. And that isn't that much, as you guys all love making clear, but for me it takes about 30 - 45 minutes to make a chapter with detail and editing (Although I really do miss some mistakes) and I start writing a chapter at about 11:00 pm. And I need sleep, I really do, plus, being in high school is hella hard -~-**


	9. It's him!

**So yeah, another chapter, in the afternoon! Big shocker XD. I just felt like I needed to show a little more love to my fans because every single on of you, even thoughs who are negative to my stories, help me with writing and motivate me. And just as Lillyrd sorta said, "Let's start writing, im gonna show these people what I can do!" Not exactly right, but i can't call ya bitches and say singing can I XD. Plus, have you even heard me singing? I swear people will pay me to get off stage... I think I found my next job... XD, btw, imma stalker. Kinda. I go see people's accounts to see it they favo'ed me as a author... I'm sorry! It's a habit! You guys can shoot me through the screen if you want! o3o**

**~Angel Out!**

Maka face-palmed, _idiot! Idiot! Idiot! _She thought to herself as she limped through the cities streets, her legs hurt like hell! Who knew her house was so further than she expected! _Maybe i could run..._ Maka thought but decided against it, her mind was already fuzzy and dizzy enough, her legs hurt, and she could barely see past her feet because of the fog, running would probably get her killed, but perhaps that wasn't a bad idea... _Wait! Stay alive for Kid! I love him... After all... Right? _Maka thought for a moment then sighed, _dream on girl! He'll never like a girl so ugly like you! _Maka let out a laugh, she sighed again only to hear a loud beep and Maka looked down at her watch, _shoot! I'm going to be late! "_Hey bitch!" Maka turned around and saw a girl glaring at her, Maka growled, "What the hell do you want?" The girl rolled her eye as she advanced on Maka causing Maka to slowly back up, two more girls appeared, "Ugh! Adiago! Do we have to deal with this piece of shit right now? I'm hungry!" Maka glanced around her looking for the quickest way of escape, she knew she could climb up the window frames, she's done it before when her mother was still around But her legs were killing her and her mind was still fuzzy. A sharp grip on her wrist caused her to flinch, the girls were looking at her, "Hey nerd!" The one who had not spoken yet said, "Do you have my money?" Maka tried not to say show any fear but her eyes gave her fear a passage to the outside, "N- No..." The girl raised a hand and slapped her, Maka flinched and fell to the floor, the world became a blur and the sla. Had not done much pain but only cause more dizziness and a even worse headache, she felt a tear fall but she held back the rest, she watched as the girls looked at her with twisted faces but she ignore their looks of hatred and got up.

Maka slowly stumbled, attempting to pass the girls when one of them jumpped in front of her, pushing her to the ground. Maka grinted her teeth to keep from showing pain and just got up again. "Pathetic bitch," One of the girls mumbled and pushed Maka down again, this time putting her foot on Maka's stomach and digging into it causing Maka to let out a small scream. It was painful, her father had often punched her stomach and claiming it was the most painful part to Maka, frankly, Maka couldn't care less. A loud motor noise caused the girls to jump and Maka to slightly lift her head to see who it was, it was Soul.


	10. Very short chapter with no title

**So I'm at my friends house and they're leaving me out so I guessed I would write another chapter T^T**

**~Angel Lied about not posting and Angels sad. T^T**

The girls squealed in excitment and ran up to Soul, "Oh my god Souly! I love you! Go with a date with me!" Soul ignored them and walked to Maka, holding his hand out offering Maka a hand. The girls watching looked at her in disgust and anger, "Her?" One of the girls muttered in undisguised hatred and anger, Maka slightly flinched. She glared at Soul and the girls walking away, clearly afraid of Soul hating them. Maka glared at him, she put a hand on the wall to push herself up stumbling as she attempted to walk, tripping at the last moment. "Whoa!" Soul called as he caught her, gently putting her on her feet, "Well it appears you can't walk." He said, carrying in his arms (bridal style) and bringing her to the motorcycle. "Hey!" Maka complained as Soul set her on the motorcycle seat, "What? Do you perfer to walk." Soul asked her, Maka thought for a moment, balancing the pros and cons. "Fine, drop me off at the blue house on Death street."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Soul questioned her as she slowly limped to the house, Maka shook her head, "Nah. It's fine, thanks," Maka shouted her thanks over the rumbling sound of the motorcycle as she disappeared into the blue house.

**Sorry! Really short 030**


	11. The red headed man

**Whew! Done MOST of my homework! I will post a chapter for 'Broken Soul' later ^^**

**~Angel is gonna do deviant art! ;3**

Soul had his hands stuffed in his pockets as he walked down the pavement and watched the cars zoom passed him, he had Maka on his mind and he really was worried about her, "I hope she doesn't get hurt."

"Who gets hurt?" A man with bright red hair said as he wobbled down to the bench he was siting on, Soul could tell that the man was drunk by the way he hiccuped and how his words were slurred, "Ah... This pretty girl named M- Rachel..." Soul was hesitant and almost let Maka's name slip, the man seemed to clearly have a hatred for people that stared with M and he narrowed his eyes but still had a smile, the man hiccuped again, "Is this M-Rachel sexy?" Soul almost recoiled at his words, "Who cares if a girl was cute or not, but Maka was kinda se- _Stop it Soul! "_Not really, she's smart, and awesome, she has beautiful green emerald eyes, and really cute legs..." Soul stopped himself from saying more. The man narrowed his eyes but remained with a smile, "Kay I'll see you sometime, oh and tell this M-Rachel she's a bitch!" Soul was left siting on the bench, shocked at the mans choice of words, "He did not just say that..." Soul got up, he spotted the man hobbling across the street, he looked like a zombie, a drunk zombie with red hair. Soul walked up to him and tapped his shoulder, anger shimmering in his eyes,_ no one calls my- wait, not my Maka, just Maka, a bitch! _The man turned around, "You agai-" Before the man could finish his sentence Soul punched him smack in the face.

**Sorry guys, little over dramatic? XD, shhh, I'm going to do the rest of my homework in the morning... Shhh!**

**~Angel is so fudging tired and angry at how I suck at making stamps!**


	12. Not even him

**Oh heeall no! I already have 32 followers on dis story? Holy shiz! Well dan, thank you all, you amazing wonderful people! You guys are the reason why I get really less sleep but still feel happy about it because I posted a new chapter, sure this story may not be the best one you've read, probably not even in your top 50th, but thank you all for taking the time to follow and/or favorite this story, thank you!**

**Also, I command you readers to read the story, "Matching scars" also from Soul eater, it is sooooooooooo good! It has 73,000 words or 23 chapters and I finished it all in one day because it was epic... Epicly awesomely amazing! Sorry for ranting o3o**

**~Angel has officially been branded as a baby for crying on the epilogue of "Matching scars"**

Soul was bloody and bruised when he had gotten home and every muscle of his body was sore. He didn't know what made him get all 'uncool' over a word but he felt the need to be angry, maybe because of the thought of how much Maka has been through or maybe because of how the man didn't even know Maka! He sighed, for a split second he thought about the man knowing Maka but that was impossible... Right?

Maka had been reading a book when he barged in, Spirit, her useless lump of a father. Spirit barged in angrily, "Maka!" He shouted, demanding to have her come down, she made no reply, hoping he would think she wasn't home, "You little bitch! Answer me!" Maka slowly crept downstairs, knowing he would hurt her even more if she didn't come down, besides, it was better to get this over with. Spirit was enraged, "Lisa hates me because I have a child already! You little motherfucker better have a good reason why you can have a boyfriend and I can't have a girlfriend!" Spirit sneered, Maka was shocked at his words, "Did kid tell you?" She whispered quietly, almost undetectable, "And look what your stupid albino white haired bitch did to me!" He screamed, pointing at his bruised cheek. Spirit began approaching Maka, grabbing her hair and brining her to her feet, she let out a cry of pain, Spirit smirked, "Today I'll have to hurt you even more as a punishment." He whispered into her ear, Maka glared at him and punched him in the stomach, "Why you little piece of shit!" He yowled, kneeing Maka in the chest, he let go of her hair and she feel to the floor in agony, even Kid could not prevent the thought of dying right now as her father stomped onto Maka's rib cage, she screamed in pain.

After a whole hour of endless torture, her father pulled her hair one last time, dragged her to her room and gave her a swift kick onto her stomach, locking the door, he shouting, "No dinner for you!"

Spirit had been quite clever, he had done damage, a lot of damage, but not enough to break anything so no one could be suspicious. Maka cried in her bedroom, the pain only grew worse as she cried, the tears staining her cuts and each time she moved her whole body would cry out in pain. After about an hour of crying, she stood up, grunting in pain but ignoring it. She removed her clothing and walked into the bathroom, taking a knife, a towel, and a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants.


	13. It is all really about control

**So it appears this is my most popular story so... Yeah... *Sweat drop* Also this chapter may be a disappointment to how 'dramatic' the ending for the last chapter was...**

**~Angel secretly stil has homework... Shhh**

Maka walked up to the mirror after taking a shower, she had switched into brand new clothing that would cover up both her scars from her dad and what she was doing now. Maka brought the knife closer to her wrist, she was trembling, shaking, you could almost say she was scared. But this feeling was far deeper than just being _scared_, she was far too lost to be in the scared zone. No, she was in a place barely anyone knows, visits, and likes. Maka had a lost expression on her face as she brought the knife close enough to touch her fragile skin, wincing as she dug the knife into her flesh and past her skin, she bit her lip hard enough to cause it to bleed but she didn't stop dragging the knife through her flesh. Soon, Maka felt herself not even feeling the pain, she felt herself, well, enjoying it. Not because she liked the pain but because she felt like she had control.

Control to her was almost everything. She could not control and balance her life, loose knots everywhere and pain being inflicted on her almost daily, the pain even began to let her know that it was a regular day. No she felt like she had no control over anything, except her pain when she drew the knife to herself. Sure she was already limping from the pain she felt every day but that pain she could not control, cutting, she could control.

Maka did one final cut before washing the blood off both the knife and her wrist and rolled down the sleeves of her shirt. She had not noticed the tears on her cheeks until she felt them fall onto her sleeves and stain it. She sighed and wiped away the tears, _pathetic, cutting even when you have problems? Whining and making stupid attempts to attract attention. Your a bitch, a disgusting waste of human life. _Maka thought bitterly with a cold smile on her face. She shook her head, _Shut up! You still have Kid! He loves you and cares for you... Right? _Maka slowly walked up to the door of her bedroom, putting her ear to the door to heat if her father was still awake. She could only hear loud snoring sounds so she tip toed out to the entrance to her house, Maka pulled on a sweater even though the chilly autumn air told her to wear something thicker, she ignored that feeling and walked out of the room silently.


	14. Disappear Very short

**Ugh... After baking cookies for my class I went home cuz I had to go on a vacation. I than started feeling sick and now here I am in USA suppose to be skiing but instead lying in bed with a fever and a coughing fit after a 5 hour drive and watching my siblings fight over the cookie leftovers... T^T. I'll try and update as much as I can from being jealous of my friend who might get a 'Omgsorare' on this website called 'Chickensmoothie' and being sick and having, like, 0 Wifi. Sorry for ranting. *Sweatdrop*.**

**~Angel has the worst headache... T^T**

When Maka walked out of the house the cold wind engulfed her and she shivered, the leaves fell silently and one fell onto her hair, she picked it out and noticed a drop of water dripping off and landing on her sweaters sleeve. Maka didn't even care that it raining until she pulled on her sweater hood and it was soaked.

Maka glanced to her left, a large playground stood there and Maka had the urge to sit down at the swings near the corner, she didn't know why but she did as her mind told her and walked over to the swings and sat. She didn't know what about that place was different compared to the others and a tear slowly crawled down her cheeks, than, it hit her. This was the childhood park she use to go to when her mother and father were still together. With that thought, Maka went on to have a crying fit, she let the tears fall freely and she sighed, it had been so long since they were a happy family.

Maka was so scared with her current life she could not imagine a time where her father did not drink and did not have sex with anything with boobs and at a bar. She narrowed her eyes and glared at the ground, _Stupid stupid papa! _She thought bitterly, her mother had even run away because of her fathers actions. Maka closed her eyes completely and gripped the swings chains that kept the swing in the air, "I wish... I wish that my papa would disappear forever!" She screamed at sky while tears fell down her red cheeks and rain hit her face.

**Sorry! Short cuz, you know, I'm sick...**


	15. A note

**Hey my fellow followers! Just letting you all know I'm not updating a lot because, after we went to the doctor today, I found out I have the flu. Yay. Yup, after my parents telling me the flu shot isn't worth it I got the flu in 'the first time in forever'! Angel! What the heck! Quoting that movie you think is really overrated! Wait, I dun want to be left out! I dun want to chase away my viewers! I mean, I totally love frozen ^^.**

**Anyway, I have the flu and I'm coughing and drinking medicine like there's no tomorrow! Also, I can't swallow pills so I'm sorta stuck here drinking infants liquid stuff, so if you have any suggestions on how I can improve my awesome skill of being unable to swallow pills (and while were at it I'm pretty much a wifi addict now. •_• Yup. Wifi is now my drug. Kinda)**


	16. Mainly a note but with a small chappie

**Hey peeps. Very short chapter because guess what? Halfway through I got sick again -.- I guess it's not that bad because it heightens your immune system although I could go life without ever feeling sick. Here's how the original chapter starter looked, PS, no need for advice cuz this is just getting ridiculous, the amount of times I tell you I'm sick is practically whining:**

**'Since Imma feeling a bit better here's another chappie for all ya peeps ^^**

**Oh and read a story called, "A Unexpected Twist" and it was EPIC. It's also a little teeny bit strang but definitely worth reading and devoting your entire lif- *Cough* I mean, it's completely worth your time reading it ^^**

**Also, feeling a little Soma because I just read a TsuStar story, it's not done yet but it's called 'It takes time' really cute story bout Tsubaki and Blackstar, also, in the story, I'm not sure if I'm meant to because I swear Maka and Soul are already dating, but I ship Kid and Maka so much in that FanFic, I dun even know why •3•**

**~Angel's throat hurts from coughing 24/7!'**

**Really sorry guys I keep letting you down. Once I get better I swear I will lock myself in a closet and type until I get 2000 words. I promise.**

Have you ever seen or heard those story's, all telling you to be careful what you wish for? Maka did, in fact, she had even just recently read a novel featuring a character who woke up alone in a old wooden house after a huge fight with his family. I'm sure we all have read these stories.

But sometimes wishes don't come true, and to Maka it seemed like wishes never came true. To be honest, she never got her wishes so often she started wishing for the opposite thing, and those came true, not in the way she hoped they would. They came true the way she had wished it, not the way she had thought. Sometimes even when wishes did 'come true', the joy only lasted a moment until a twist occurred.

So when Maka walked home in the ever lasting rain the last thing she expected was a note on the table and her father gone.

Of course, this had her overjoyed, but as usual, when she read the note, a twist came.

Hello little bitch. I'm going drinking at the bar, a friend of mine called Medusa is coming to baby-sit.

Maka groaned and crumpled the note and tossed it in the trash can. Medusa had come to 'baby-sit' her occasionally, but it was far more like tourture. Worse than what spirit did. She even had poison snakes that could send you to the hospital for a heart attack hanging down for her neck, yes, Maka thought, Medusa was creepy, a horrible torturous being, barely a human.


	17. The snake is silent but deadly?

**Hey guys? It's been Wwwaaaaaayyyy too long, yay flu. Also went to the hospital cuz of it so yay. Health. And the wait was so long it was sad. I'm reaaaalllllyyy sorry I don't update often, and because of that, once I get better I'll try and post a chappie for each story. Even the ones I'm slacking off on (Aka every story).**

**~Angel sounds like a dying octopus right now... (Also whenever she sings).**

Maka groaned and raced upstairs where she locked the door and plopped onto the bed, careful not to injure herself or make any more sharp pains occur. She hated it, she hated her life, the world, the people around her, only the thought of Kid kept her from doing anything reckless. She smiled although tears fell down her cheeks, she picture Kids gentle smile and his handsome golden eyes, why couldn't Soul be like that. Wait, why was she thinking about Soul? Kid was destine to be hers so why did she want Soul to like her too?

Maka was snapped out of her thoughts by a kick on the door downstairs and a woman screaming, "Come down here you little brat!" Maka groaned, waited a few seconds than reluctantly got up and opened her door. Maybe she'll let off a little easier if I get the door... Maka thought as she crept down the stairs from her bedroom and into the living room.

Maka gripped the lock on the door she felt a strong desire to run but her body disagreed, she slowly turned the lock and quickly opened the door, backing away for the fear of what might come.

Maka recoiled at the scent that drifted in when Medusa entered the room, it was a mix of rum and something else...? Raw meat? She shook her head as her mind exploded in thoughts of Medusa murdering people again. Yes, again. Medusa was a criminal and wanted for second-degree murder as Medusa had neglected her son, Crona, leading to her death. Maka knew all of this because she had researched Medusa, and found far too many... Disturbing thoughts...

Medusa wore a long black cloak like dress that connected with her also black sweat pants, she had long snake like tattoos that twirled down her arms and the creepiest smile Maka could imagine.

Medusa smirked at Maka's fearful look, the long snake curled around her neck hanging loosely off raised it's body and hissed, Medusa pet it's head before setting it on the floor, free to roam.

Maka shivered as Medusa approached her, the snake she had set free now hiding in the closet, occasionally hissing.

Medusa kneeled and put her hand on Maka's chin and relished how Maka flinched and put her hands on the floor behind where she sat to keep herself from falling. Medusa gave a evil grin and stood up, letting the helpless girl think she was free and almost scrambling away before Medusa slammed her foot onto Maka's stomach.

Medusa did it again, slamming her foot onto the already in pain Maka, enjoying every screams of pain Maka let out. Medusa than gripped Maka's hair and pulled the broken girl from the floor, she was almost unconscious. "We can't let you go to bed can we?" Medusa smirked and let go of Maka's hair and watched her fall to the floor, Maka only managed a grunt of pain and Medusa frowned.

"How about this?!" Medusa challenged Maka by grabbing Maka's hair with one hand and dragging her into the air, this time planting a punch in the stomach, when no reply but a simple whine came Medusa leaned forward, her breath was full of the scent of beer it began making Maka more woozy. "If you don't scream I will kill you." Medusa whispered angrily as Maka made no response to the kicks or the slaps, Maka groaned, her head hurt like hell but she forced out a scream, not wanting to die. "Good." Medusa grinned, dropping Maka into the floor and kicking her again.


	18. Strength - Randomness

**Sup Peeps! I'm so tired and pissed right now it's annoying, not sure how that works but it does. I guess I'll sum it up in a few words. Life. Sucks. Anyway, I screwed up completely with one of my friends and now I'm officially a jackass. I feel so bad right now... Also, I'm realllllllyyyyyy sorry my peeps that I haven't been updating at all recently, I'm just stressed... Also this chapter and the following few are have some big events so I wanna get them parfecto! So yeah, this is my my second copy of this chapter with rewriting and all! Also, if you wanna know why my writing sucks at the moment is because I'm lazy. Yup, I'm a horrible lazy jackass of a friend who doesn't deserve such good fans. Thank you all! I couldn' have made it here withou you my fellow peeps. Thank you! Also, Angel did research for this chapter! But she sucks at concentrating on anything for more than ten seconds so she just made something up... Kinda...**

**~Angels arm hurts from writing but it's worth it! She also still has a bit of math! Shhh.**

Maka awoke with a pounding feeling in her head, Medusa had left after the house had run out of beer and now Maka was lying on the floor tired, bruised, and bleeding. Her right leg was crushed by Medusa and her rib cage was screaming in pain every time Maka did as little as move. Thank god school doesn't start until Tuesday because of this long weekend. Maka thought hopefully, making a motion to stand. She winced at the pain that shot through her and collapsed to the floor again when she felt her legs give way beneth her. Her phone suddenly buzzed, Maka groaned and began slowly shifting over to the vibarating phone that sat on the old wooden table. "Hello?" Maka rasped, her throat felt like it was on fire when she spoke.

"Hey Maka! It's me, Soul!" A cheerful voice said from the other side.

"Hey," Maka whispered, trying not to make the pain worse she put Bethany to her throat and rubbed it before saying her greeting.

"Maka. Are you okay?" Soul's voice grew quiet and serious as he heard the girl attempting to speak but coughing.

"Ye- yeah. Just, you know, a little sick." Maka fibbed, "I'll b-" before Maka could speak again she let out a violent fit of coughing causing her lungs to scream in pain and Maka to let out a small squeak of pain.

Soul sighed, "Maka, you are not okay, I am taking you to the doctor as soon as I get to your house." Maka groaned, "Come on! I said I was fine Soul!" She pouted, clutching her throat gently to relive any pain and to hide any sign of her sore throat. What kind of idiot takes a person to the doctors or the hospital over a sore throat!? Maka thought angrily as she exited the call, still... He actually cares... Maka though silently, she felt something inside her tingle and she smiled at the feeling... She... Liked this feeling... She-

"Maka! Open the fucking door!" Souls booming voice exploded from the other side of the door in concern. Maka rolled her eye before realizing she wasn't wearing anything to cover up the large bruise on her cheek.

"Err... Soul you pervert! I just got out of the shower! Give me a second you idiot!" Maka shouted, trying to sound as convincing as possible as she stood up cringing at the pain and effort that came with standing up, she slowly limped to her desk in the other side of the room and grabbed her makeup. Although Maka hardly ever used makeup she needed it to hide the bruises her father and his friend committed daily.

"Maka! You've been in there for ten minutes!" Soul's annoyed and worried voice came booming from behind the door as Maka applied the last bits of makeup to her face, "Coming Soul! Learn to be patient!" She shouted back in reply as she hobbled down to the door and peered through the peep hole to see Soul lazily leaning against the wall with his face screaming 'I'm a dork trying to pretend to be cool!'

Maka cautiously opened the door only for Soul to burst out with questions, "Are you okay? Where does it hurt? Do you want to see a doctor? Is it really bad? Do you think a motorcycle would hurt your throat even more?"

Maka rolled her eyes before coughing again, "I'm fine Soul? Your starting to sound like... Like... Like..." She trailed off and Soul narrowed his eyes, "Like?" Maka sighed, "Never mind." Soul arched an eyebrow but didn't question it, "Kay..." He said, the two left in a moment of awkward silence before Maka coughed again and Soul sighed.

"Maka... Are you sure your okay?" He asked, concern lighting up his eyes. Maka flashed him a weak smile, "Definitly," The two stood for a few more minutes before Maka finally sighed, "Soul... Look, even if something was wrong... What could you do to help?" She whispered quietly while motioning for Soul to come in.

"Maka... What do you mean?" Soul asked her worriedly as they both sat down on a couch, Soul noticed Maka flinching as she sat down and he sighed. When she didn't reply and instead looked down Soul put his hand under her chin and made her look at him in the eye, "What do you mean?..."

Maka couldn't keep it in, she knew that it would wash away her makeup covering her bruise on her cheek but she could not keep it in. She began crying. "Soul... I'm... I'm... Do... Do you think I'm strong?" Soul blinked at her question before nodding, "Yes..."

"Than why am I crying?"


	19. I'm too lazy to come up with a name

**Heyo! Welcome to chapter... What? 16? Meh, welcome to chappie 16 I think my peeps! I actually am writing this before I release my last chappie because you need to read both... Because. Also, warning, I suck at making characters sick or hurt so sorry if Maka seems... Different. Also, this chappie is pretty much a bunch of last minute ideas thrown into a pot and mixed together so yeah, seeing as I suck at being a cook this chappie is pretty much useless goo XD**

**~Angel Out!**

"Than why am I crying?" Her question shocked Soul, he had no idea what to do. All his life girls would just come and fan girl over him, and when a girl cried, he would just ignore it. He was a jerk. A self centered idiot. He was a self centered idiot who was also a jerk.

But this time he felt strange, different. He wanted to hug Maka and comfort her, but he could not find he words. For all his life his family had shunned him, so when he became popular as fuck he felt achieved, he felt wanted, complete. He was an idiot, he thought he was amazing because every girl loved him but here, he sat, in front of the girl he loved, unable to comfort her while she cried her heart out.

But.. Do I love her? Soul asked himself in his head, she was pretty, sure. But she was a nerd, a bookworm, a tiny titted girl with an attitude. But that's what made he intresting, intriguing, that's what made her different. Special.

"So- Soul..." Maka whimper snapped him out of his thoughts. Maka gripped his shirt and clutched it tightly. "It... Well... I guess... I'm... I'm sorry." She whispered, letting go of his shirt and wiping her tears. "I'm just so... Insecure... I guess... I'm scared... As much as I hate saying... I'm scared of..." She stopped and sighed, "Nevermind..."

Soul's eyes shone with sympathy and he leaned forward to hug her, he noticed her flinch at his hug and let out a squeak but he decided to ignore it... Perhaps she was just nervous. Soul thought and sighed as he pulled back, "Maka... Why the hell would you..."

Just then, he noticed it. Her tears had washed away the make up he had not even noticed she was wearing, and underneath the makeup was a bruise. He narrowed his eyes and put his right hand on her cheek to brush away more makeup.

"Who did this to you?" His voice was dripping with venom and it scared Maka, "Oh don't worry." She reassured him a bit too cheerfully that she began coughing again. He sighed, "Maka. I'm going to ask again. Who. Did. This. To. You." Maka glanced away, annoyed, "No one. I just got hit in the face by a ball."

Soul glared at her, unsatisfied with her answer, he grabbed her sleeve as she began to get up and leave. "Soul! What the hell..." Her angry voice trailed off, Soul was staring at her wrist, he was staring intently at the scars that were cut deep in her skin, "Maka... I'm taking you to the hospital..." He whispered as he got up, Maka once again began coughing and Soul sighed, "Come on." He stated blankly as he grabbed her by the hand ignoring her pouting and complaining.

"See! I told you nothing was wrong!" Maka told Soul as they both walked out of the hospital. "Are you kidding? They told you..."

"That my cuts were fine and not infected and my coughing would stop soon if I don't strain myself." Maka smirked, Soul rolled his eyes, "Whatever, we can never be too careful right?"

Maka pretended to look shocked, "Soul! Careful! What the heck is going on!" She teased him playfully, "Clearly someone is feeling better." Soul grumbled, Maka winced as he nudged her, "Nah... I still feel like crap... I'm just glad your here with me." Soul blushed a little and Maka glanced away, the two left in awkward silence as they mounted Soul's motorcycle. "So... Does Kid go to DMWA too?" Maka asked, breaking the silence.

"Are you kidding me? He's popular as fuck, I'm supprised you haven't heard of him being at our school yet." Soul snorted, Maka glanced at him, oblivious to the jealous glint in his eyes.

"Didn't he just come to DMWA a few days ago? I only asked because I heard rumours of this guy named amid liking..." Maka hesitated for a moment, "Liz..." Her words were dripping with hate, "What's wrong?" Soul smirked, "Jealous of Liz?" He teased, although it was killing him to tease her about liking Kid, it was the only thing to throw her off track about him... Liking her...

Maka blushed furiously, "No!" She said a bit too loud, Soul smiled, "I'm just mad because..." Her eyes grew dark before turning back to there cheerful light, "Never mind." Soul sighed, "Maka... Are you sure everything is alright?" Maka rolled her eyes, "Here we go, back to this." She groaned, "Yes MOM. I'm fine." Soul sighed as he reached Maka's house and she got off, waving a goodbye, she slowly limped towards her house. "See you at school." Maka said before Soul sped off into the dust.


	20. Random Chapter with a explanation

**Ello! I'm sorry I've been such a horrible author lately! I barely post anything yet you guys are still there, watching my every move... Kinda XD. You guys are epic. Just epic. Sorry guys... Again, I probably can't post as often, if you know my friend, I call her Mad-Die on this site, yeah, we go to the same school and in that school report cards are coming out soon. I literally have 5 tests this week and a lot of schoolwork to do. I know this isn't a excuse for my laziness but it's at this time I would like to say I'm really, really, sorry.**

**Also, more news, if you read my other stories... I probably can't update them anytime soon, most of them, I can still update this story, I can help you, and Run Away but just not as often. I'm really sorry, I just am starting to get off track on those stories and I don't have a clear story line yet. So I'm really sorry but I have to concentrate on the stories I do know how I'm going to write out and complete. Once again, I'm sorry. You can all give me a virtual punch. Feel free to just spam #VirtualPunchYouIdiot!LOL on your reviews if you want, I've been a real jerk making you guys wait so long. Also, please please don't post a review telling me how I'm not a jerk and stuff like that because I appreciate how epic you are and how nice you are, I really want to thank you guys and making this all about me isn't really what I want. Anyway, now that were off the sad stuff, THANK YOU ALL! YOUR ALL THE MOST EPIC PEEPS OF ALL TIME!**

**You guys are epic. Just epic. I couldn't have made it here without you all. Thank you.**

**~Shush! Angel is great at copy and pasting! ;)**

As Maka walked into the classroom she spotted Soul waving her over and plenty of girls scowling and glaring at her. Maka sighed, it's not like she had other places to sit. Her coughing had eased at least but she herself still ached. "Hey Maka." Soul grinned as other girls swooned, "Hey..." Maka replied nervously as the same girls glared daggers at Maka. "So do you still cough?" Soul questioned her as he motioned for her to sit down beside him, Maka sighed before squeezing through the crowd of girls staring at Soul, "Not really." Maka said as she watched in amusement at Soul's eyebrow twitching at the girls who stared at his every move, "Hey So-" She trailed off as the girls whipped their heads around to glare at Maka, Soul sighed, "Will you girls get the fuck out of here?" Two or so girls backed away sadly but the rest either angrily glared at Maka or burst out crying. After all the girls had dramatically left crying or angrily stomped away Maka sighed, "How often does that happen?" Soul shrugged as if this wasn't out of the ordinary, "Two or three times a day. Stein usually scares them away by throwing a scalpel into the wall behind us and telling them to 'shut up and get into your seats. I won't miss next time." Soul quoted as he pointed to the freshly painted wall behind them, even the fresh paint could not hide the holes that littered the wall, probably from Steins scalpel.

"Maka? I asked you a question." Stein frowned, Maka was pulled from her imagination and into reality with the sound of his voice. "Uh... Could you please repeat the question?" Maka asked timidly, Stein sighed, "Soul is making a influence on you Maka." Stein said, disappointed. At these words many people whipped around and stared at her and Soul, she heard Soul groan and he covered his face and Maka grew beet red as the boy with blue hair began jumping up and down yelling, "Aww! Hasn't our Souly grown!? He's finally got a girlfriend that he likes back!" He shouted obnoxiously as another girl with long raven black hair tried to get him to sit down while other girls just glared at her and boys laughed at them.

Stein just sighed and sat down on his chair and faced the chalk board and began writing out words. He heard a sudden thud and a loud "Ouch! You cannot hurt your god!" from a boy, probably Blackstar, and a girl innocently squeak, "Opps."

As Maka walked in the hallway she watched as notes fell out of her locker and tumbled onto the floor, she groaned and unfolded one,

'Stop hanging around Soul loser! He wants a pretty girls with big boobs! If you continue to hang around Soul, tiny-tits, misfortion will come to both of you!

-RK'

Maka snorted, she crumpled the note and stuffed it into her pocket. I mean, they even wrote misfortune wrong! Maka thought angrily as she kicked the rest of the notes away from her locker and grabbed her lunch bag and a book and closed her locker and began to make her way to the lunchroom.

"Well! Looky here! It's tiny-tits!" A voice exclaimed in pretend shock, "Looks like your Souly Wouly isn't here to save you!" A group of girls stepped out and blocked her path to the lunchroom. "Let me pass!" Maka shouted and raised her hand to strike the girl with blonde hair with a book, the girl made no attempt to stop Maka but she was not hit because a boy from behind her grabbed Maka's wrist and pulled her in closer, twisting Maka's arm to behind her back. Maka let out a painful squeak and the boy covered her mouth with his hand before smirking, "Remember Hantona, you owe me." The boy said in a rough voice as he struggled to keep Maka locked in her position, the girl smiled, as she approached Maka she leaned in and whispered into Maka's ear, "No one is going to save you from us..." She hissed as the other two girls grinned evilly. "Sakarou, Lilly, let's show this girl a lesson. Maka's eyes widen as the green haired girl, Sakarou or Lilly, slapped her. The blonde then kicked her in the stomach causing Maka to groan and crouch down, the blonde smiled, "My turn," She grinned evilly, raising a fist to punch Maka Maka closed her eyes bracing herself for the punch but it never came. Squinting, she spotted a flash of black and white, "Kid?" She whispered, astonished.


	21. Title?

**So I was debating between a new chapter for 'Run Away' or, you know, this story, but seeing as it's my most popular story I decided to go with this one. Yay... Also, next week you might not see a lot of me because, guess what, 4 tests... .-. **

**Also, today I noticed something. Soul's sythe upside down looks sorta like his signature smirk... HALF-LIFE 3 CONFURMED! XD**

**And... Just starting to watch Death Note... And in episode 7 all they pretty much do is walk XD.**

**WARNING: SHORT CHAPPIE!**

**~Angel still has homework! **

"Kid?" Maka spluttered, surprised. His striking gold eyes were narrowed into a glare as he punched the boy grabbing her arms causing the boy to release her and the girls to scream and race away. Maka scrambled to her feet and watched in fear as the boy angrily punching back at Kid. Although Kid had caught the boys punch the boys kick to Kids stomach had caused Kid to wince. "Kid!" Maka shouted and prepared to run and stop the boy before she felt a hand on her shoulder and whipped around, fearing he girls had come back, instead she saw Liz, one of the most popular kids in school, beaming at her.

"He's got this." Liz told her, Maka jumped back from Liz's grip and stared in her in plain shock, "Uhh... What are you doing here?" She asked awkwardly, expecting this to be a sick joke or something, "I'm with Kid." Liz replied cheerfully, Maka felt her heart sink but she nodded, "Aren't you suppose to be... You know... Criticizing me right now? You know, bullying I guess...?" Maka asked in a hesitant tone. Liz stared at her in shock, "Oh come on Maka! You can't literally tell me you think all the popular people are bad!?" Liz exclaimed, giggling a bit. Maka shook her head, not wanting to upset Liz in fear of what she might do, in fear of what Liz's sister might do.

After an awkward 3 minutes Maka spent slouched against the wall. Her stomach was still screaming in pain but Maka had already gotten use to pain. "That'll teach him a lesson." Kid growled as he approached Maka and Liz, he kneeled so he could inspect Maka closely, "Well your not hurt that badly." He smiled and stood up again.

Maka felt her face grow red when he looked down again and ask, "Maka, are you fine if me and Liz go somewhere else? I'm not sure if I want to leave you alone after what just happened." Maka smiled, "I'm fine, just gimme a sec." As she struggled to her feet, Kid held out a hand and she gladly took it, pulling her to her feet he smiled and then looked at Liz, "Do you wanna go out for lunch today?" Liz nodded, "Definitely." She replied with a smile, the two blushed then leaned forward to kiss only to hear Maka drop her textbook and staring wide eyes at them.

"Oh... Sorry Maka, I guess you don't want us doing this in front of you." Liz chuckled, looking a bit flustered and flushed. "Making out, I mean." Kid smiled at her, he too looked flushed, "Maka are you sure you're fine going to the cafeteria alone?" Maka smiled and nodded, turning away quickly after picking up her textbook, she bit her lip to keep from crying in their sight but the moment she reached a empty hallway her tears slowly slid out, soon turning into a full out crying session.

Maka knew Kid liking her back would be too good to be true, she knew that he was wealthy, good looking, and a gentleman while Maka was poor and could barely support herself, she was hideous, and she was a whiny brat. She stood up, the only person you thought cared about you, doesn't. No one wants me anymore. No one needs me anymore. I should just curl up in a ball and die. Maka thought bitterly, she felt her heart being torn into two. She thought she could endurance the pain, and she did, physically though. She had been suffering pain physiologically and she didn't even know until the final brick was tossed and she snapped.


	22. Hidden Insanity

**Sorry it took so long for this chappie... I have so mucus tests ;W;... Tomorrow I have a French test and a social studies test and yesterday and the day before I had a science and gym test... Don't ask. Thank god there's a PA day on Friday. Shush. I can dream ;S;.**

**Well, looks like this story might have 40 chapters. Well my chappies are like 3 words long so yay!**

**Guest: Don't worry! I don't really care whether you ship Kima or Soma so I won't get mad, as long as you enjoy the story I'm happy! I use to ship Kima until I realized just how much Soma makes sense. But whatever, it's my option and no one cares about my option! XD And this story will be Soma ^^**

**Anyway, please do me a huge favor by checking out my friends account, her username is 'XMad . ManX' just without the spaces. **

**Ugh... Sorry. Short and really badly planned chapter, mainly because I had a 1,200 word or so chappie ready for you guys but nooooooo. My wifi decides to shut itself down because it refuses for me to get any success. Sorry guys ;W;**

**~Angel Out!**

Maka's eyes were puffy and red as she stopped crying, she refused to cry, to be weak, to be pathetic. "Too late for that..." She muttered to herself, chuckling at her statement. She sighed before grabbing the blue hoodie stained with rain she owned on the floor next to her and pulled it on, sighing again, she stuffed her hands in the pockets. Closing her eyes, she began thinking.

Perhaps Kid never liked her, he was just toying with her until he found the right moment to pretend that he liked her and then shatter her. Broken, she felt broken. She chuckled again at the thought, of course he didn't like you, no one does. "No one." She mumbled bitterly with a small hint of pain and sorrow.

She slowly struggled to her feet but managed to get up with the help of the wall, she grunted in pain as she stood up but ignored it, the pain of having a crush who you thought like you but then tear your heart into shreds when he kisses another girl is more painful, far more painful.

She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, but she was done, done with everything. "Are you read to come to me, giving up?" The demon's voice whispered into her ear, Maka shivered but nodded hesitantly, "Yes..." The demon's smile widened, "We can cause everybody who dared to hurt you pain, we can make them gasp for air, make them beg for forgiveness, but most of all, we can make them feel everything you enduranced for so long." Maka hesitated before nodded, "I can feel my sanity slipping..." The demon grinned, "I'm using my insanity to guide you, Maka, just melt into this feeling of warmth, of love, of peace. Maka, give your sanity up." Maka nodded, her eyes blank and she mindlessly followed the demon's voice, he was leading her to the bridge.

It was raining again, her hoodie almost provided no protection but she couldn't care less, she was going to where she would be happy, she would have something she had not felt for so long. Maka approached the bridge and climbed over the railing, she felt her hand tremble as she almost lost her footing, she didn't realize she was shaking, she was scared. Pathetic. "Come on Maka..." A voice whispered in a silky and smooth voice, she was about to jump before she heard a small voice,

"No! Maka why are you doing this!" A floating object circled her, she had not seen this madness before, it felt different, she felt... Strange. Before Maka could answer the demon swatted the floating object, "Maka is a waste of space! We're just getting rid of trash! Everyone would be happier if she was gone! No one likes her! I'm only granting her a wish!" The demon hissed as if Maka wasn't there, the floating object looked over at Maka, "Please... Soul needs you! Your friends need you! If you go... Soul wil-" the demon scoffed at the object and stomped on it, the object melted into the puddle below and it's last plead was, "Maka... Leave insanity."

The demon smiled before turning back to Maka who was shocked, the demon scoffed, "Maka... Insanity and madness will always be with you, the object is wrong, even if you escape this time insanity will always be there, clawing at you, waiting for something to trigger it. Insanity is everywhere, in every person and every animal, everything is drenched with insanity, only the brave ones dare to join it."

Maka shivered as the demon began to fade with its words, the red bloody sky was lost and the world she saw raining black liquid was gone, lost, the world was now back to the plain blue world. She sighed, "Might as well..." She dead panned, only a small trace of sadness could be heard in her voice, she looked up and smiled, "Kami... I'm coming." She whispered before pushing herself off the ledge.


	23. Backstory time o3o

**Marf... Google just keeps screwing me over ;W;**

**~Angel Out.**

Maka heard someone shout but she couldn't make out the words as she had hit her head against the bridge when she pushed herself off, then she felt a painful yank on her arm preventing her from falling, the rain didn't seem to bother the person as they had dropped the umbrella on the floor to rush to help her. Still, Maka's eyes remained blank. She felt the persons grip on her arm tighten as they began to slowly pull her up, when she almost reached the top she found herself slipping into a unconcious state, the last word she heard before blacking out was her name.

Maka woke to piercing red eyes glancing down at her, they were intense with emotions, when Maka stared at the eyes she felt a blow to her heart and Maka wanted to melt away or stare somewhere else to stop this unsettling feeling. Perhaps it was because not once before in her lifetime had she seen such emotions in a single glance.

"Maka..." A hoarse voice mumbled, Maka froze, "Soul..." She whispered quietly, he sat I front of her, they were close enough to kiss. Maka stared at Soul while he stared at her, both were unable to look away. In his eyes Maka found the emotions again, she saw fear, confusion, anger, worry, and the thing that kept swinging at her heart, hurt. His pure red eyes were dripping with hurt, the hard gaze from before had melted into a sad, hurt, and afraid look.

"What the hell Maka... What the FUCK Maka!" He started shouting, when she attempt to get up from the bed she noticed that she was in a hospital bed and in a long white gown, there was machinery attached to her arm and a loud beeping machine to measure her heartbeat near her. Her head hurt and she was dizzy, she had a large bruise on her head and a cast on her arm.

"Soul..." Maka mumbled darkly, looking down at herself, Soul snapped back from his angry ranting and turn to gaze at her worriedly, "What?" He asked gently, his eyes brimming with worry, "I'm sorry." Maka whispered before bursting out, "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" She shouted, "Look, I was being an idiot because the demon told me he could cause pain to the others who caused me pain and that if I jumped it would take away all my pain! And I just can't stand my father! He-" She stopped, her eyes widening and her hands covering her mouth, "Go on." Soul narrowed his eyes but Maka shook her head, "No... I can't. I'm sorry." Soul glared at her.

"Does he... Hurt you?" Soul asked her, his voice was not yet harsh but I had a tone of anger. Maka shook her head but when Soul shot her a disbelieving look she sighed, "No he..." She began but not before Soul could sigh and interrupt her, "How bout this. I tell you my story and you tell me yours." Maka scoffed but nodded reluctantly.

Her eyes widened as Soul sat down on her bed and began pulling off his shirt, "What the hell Soul!" Maka shouted in surprise, she as beat red and glancing away from him, Soul smirked a little but he returned to being serious after she had noticed his scar and began panicking, "Oh my god Soul! We need to get that checked! Did you tell the doctor? I'm calling a nurse right now!" Maka rushed out, panicked, Soul let out a small regretful chuckle.

"Maka, I go this scar from my father. My family is sorta known for being musicians, me and my father are pianoists. My older brother is a violinist and is 'perfect', I was always his shadow, I was under him, I was always less than him. One day my family brought me to my brothers graduation and I was to play piano there.

My family always hated my playing of piano because I liked dark gloomy songs. When I was finished with my songs the crowd was speechless, they were all shocked and disgusted with what I was playing at a graduation, only one person clapped, I didn't see that persons face but I wish I did but anyway, off topic.

The crowd hated my music just like my family, so much so that my father pulled me off stage. He yelled at me and screamed, that's when I had enough and told him to fuck off, in a fit of rage he lept at me with a prop in his hand, I think it was a sycthe or something, and he scratched me. He told me that not only had I humiliated myself but the entire Evans family, he told me I was worthless, useless, so often that I would cut myself and have suicidal thoughts.

My family scorned me so much that when I ran away I they told everyone that they didn't even have a son." Soul told her nervously, as he recalled the past he saw Maka gapping at him and he chuckled, pulling on his shirt, "But that's all in the past now." Soul mumbled, the stared at her again, "Now it's your turn." Maka took a deep breath and began.

"Back then we were a happy family, my mother would always read to me and my father would always be cooking us dinner or lunch or breakfast. It all changed one day when my mother found my father sleeping with another woman. This changed our lives, we were no longer the happy Albarn family but the family who was poor, had a father who broke people's hearts everyday, and the mother with a short temper.

This went on for about two months until my mom decided she would and could not deal with it anymore. She filed for divorce. After the case was solved my father won custody of me and she fled to somewhere else. My father hated her for doing this and since he drinks almost everyday he sees me as my mom and abuses me. At least that's what I think. Also every time he does get into jail he gets out on a bail, it's stupid. All men are stupid. They break peoples hearts into little pieces, eight torn, shattered, and broken pieces." Maka was now crying, "Soul... Do you think I'm pretty?" Maka asked him, hitting her lip, Soul scratched his neck uncomfortably and mumbled, "Yes..."

"Than why does no one love me? Why does everyone I like not like me back? Why does everyone else have a fairy tail ending? I should have known that you can't trust anyone, they just stomp your little heart to pieces."


	24. Sweet sweeeeeet revenge

**I just had the sweetest dream ever and I wish that phone didn't ring so I could relive it... It was about Maka and Soul and it was so cute o3o but it was also really weird... **

**Thank Y'all for reading!**

**~Angel Out!**

Soul felt something click inside his head and his eyes narrowed, "Maka..." He slowly said, "Did Kid... Hurt you?" He sighed when he recived no reply from Maka an she just stared at the bed sheets, "Maka... It's okay... You can trust me." Soul whispered gentily while watching Maka clutch her bed sheet tighter and tears slowly fell, each drop staining the white bed sheet, she was shaking, and when Maka finally looked at Soul her green eyes were harsh and tears trailed down her face slowly, she smiled manically before shaking her head and sighing.

"Sorry, sometimes when I'm tired I just let insanity take over." That was all she said before glancin away, Soul narrowed his eyes even more, "Maka. Answer me." He stated. Maka sighed and looked downwards again, staring blankly at the bed sheets, "No... Not really... At least not physically." Maka whispered, hesitant. Soul's eyes narrowed and he glared at the roof before softening and turning towards Maka, "I- I'm- I'm sorry to hear that..." Soul whispered to her, she glanced down, mumbling a 'It's fine' to Soul before lying down on her bed.

"I mean... I guess it's fine. I should have known he'd choose someone else, I mean, everyone does." Soul sat down and stared at her in the eye, "Everyone... Except me..." He whispered into her ear, his voice caused her to shiver and when he pulled back Maka grabbed his sleeve and whispered, "Soul..." He looked back, "Yes?" Maka looked up, "Thank you, for everything." Soul grinned back at her, he turned around fully and leaned in, his face was an centimetre (Or for you Americans, Inch) away from her face and Maka was blushing red, in Soul's opinion, she was cute when she was flushed, "Maka I-"

The door burst open and there stood the blue haired boy waving around a newspaper shouting, as he entered the place Soul backed away quickly, flushed, "Err... Blackstar?" The bluenette looked at Soul angrily, he leapt at him, completely oblivious to Maka's prescence, "Soul! Why the hell did you have to be on a newspaper?! That should be me!" Soul raised an eyebrow, "Newspaper?" The bluenette nodded, "Yeah! You saved some stupid girl while someone was watching and now YOUR picture is plastered everywhere! Also! Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend! And that you were emo! And tha-" Soul sighed overwhelmed, "Damn you press." He muttered under his breath before replying, "Look, it wasn't my intention to g-"

"But you did!" The bluenette burst out, "And besi-" A loud boom could be heard and Blackstar lay on the floor with a book next to him, "O- Ouch..." He groaned, Maka sighed, her eyes were closed and she was smiling aggressively, she let out a puff of relief and looked up and a amused Soul, "What?! He was getting annoying!" Maka pouted innocently, Soul grinned, Blackstar can really change the mood.

"Well..." Soul scratched his neck, "I gotta go... Do something. Sorry." Soul waved goodbye at Maka and grabbed Blackstar by his hood (He was wearing a sweater. Shut up, I can dream ;W;) and walked out the door, only stopping to tell Maka to be sure to drink her water and eat as much as she could.

Soul approached Kids house angrily, his fists curled into balls. He had dropped off Blackstar at his house and walked a few kilometres to get to the snooby rich spoiled brats house and now he was going to make sure Kid regreted everything Kid did to his... Wait his? Soul face-palmed, "Forget I said anything." He mumbled. He was going to make Kid regret he did anything to Maka. To Maka. His fists tightened and his eyes narrowed as he knocked at the house tensely.

Soul heard someone shout, "I'm coming!" and the shuffling of feet, as the door swung open he saw a girl about his age standing in front of him, "Hey." The girl said, Soul frowned, "Can I see Kid?" The girl sighed, "If your another brother of a desperate girl who wants him to dump me than no." Soul half grinned, "Something like that." The girl rolled her eyes, "Kid! Someone's here for you!"

Kid walked down the stairs in the exact middle, "Yes?" The girl shrugged and pointed to Soul before walking off. Kids eyes flashed with unreadable emotions at the sight of Soul but they faded as he approached Soul, "What do you want." Kid hissed, "Come to steal my new girlfriend?" Soul shook his head, taken back at 'the gentleman' angry at him. Soul's eyes narrowed, he held a fist above his head and clutched Kid's collar.

"This is for you for destroying my friends heart and making her deal with even more pain to add on to her old scars!" Soul shouted, his fist collided with Kids face and Kid slumped to the floor when Soul leg go of Kid's collar, he stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked away, casting one last glance over his shoulder and mumbled, "For a assistant of a doctor it's sad you almost caused the death of someone. Remember that broken up girl? Maka?" He told Kid before turning around and walking away.


	25. Update - Don't hate me -Angel

**Hey guys... I made the slightly painful and really hard decision to delete all my stories except for this one and Before I Die. Don't worry, I will restart them, probably, but I just want a fresh start for those stories okay, I'm really really sorry. I really hope you understand.**

**-Angel is actually serious**


	26. I miss him

**So if you guys didn't notice, I deleted all my stories including Before I die (After I re-read it it sucked...), all except this one. I won't explain here but if you need further info feel free to message me. Once** **again**,** I'm soooooo sorry. I just felt like I needed a fresh start. Please don't hate me...**

**Also, this chapter will tie in on later chapters.**

**~Angel Out.**

Kid lay on the floor as Soul grudgingly walked away, "Ma... Maka." He mumbled, his eye was screaming in pain but he could care less. Soul's haunting words burnt into his skin and felt like acid, the pain was worse than his physical pain. "Kid!" Liz shouted, racing out of the house to reach her boyfriend, "Are you okay? What did he do?" She shouted in worry as she raced out the door to look at Kid, his blank expression and his lack of cocern for the fact that symmetry was off balance.

"Yeah Liz." Kid shot her a half-hearted smile as she pulled him up worriedly, he stuffed his hands into his pockets sadly and walked into the house with his head hung in shame and sadness, Liz followed after him silently but stopped and watched him sadly as he limped up stairs.

For so long Kid had blamed Soul for everything that went wrong in his life, his mother's death, his first girlfriend he ever had abandoning him, even the depression that haunted him, but he had not once, thought about how this affected Soul. "I'm a greedy selfish bastard." Kid smirked sadly, his hair sagged and drooped over his eyes, "Soul. Tell me, how bad have I hurt you?" Kid asked as he sat down on his bed and stared at the mirror, "Tell me about the pain you've felt because of me. Tell me, how did you deal with it?"

-•Kid/Liz•-

"Ten years ago Soul and me were great friends, even our parents were friends, one night attending a party a person who was drunk, a red headed man, grabbed a gun and began shooting randomly, he almost hit Soul... Before... My mother jumped in and blocked the bullet." Liz heard Kid whispered silently inside his room, her heart almost broke, "I blamed him, I hated him. I even yelled at him and stole away almost all his friend with these words. I was an idiot. I only thought for myself, I don't know what he suffered from this."

-•Soul•-

"It broke my heart." Soul whispered at the floor, he stood under a tree with his hoodie on, these were the only things protecting him from the heavy rain, "But I couldn't tell him how sorry I was, I just didn't have the courage. So instead, like he coward I am, I hid myself away from everyone." Soul mumbled, recalling the past to himself. Feeling tears slowly crawling down his cheeks. He hid this past to Maka because he didn't want her to know that he knew Kid. He just... Couldn't bare it if..."

-•Kid•-

"Another person betray him. Me. I tore everything away from him, I even moved away because of the pain, what a coward I am, he was brave, he took the verbal abuse like it was nothing, he stood in his spot. He didn't hide from this, but I did." Kid murmured, "Six years later I met up with Soul again, we became enemies almost immediately. I found out he replaced me with a blue haired kid and I was furious. I was so selfish, pathetic, unsymmetrical. I wanted Soul not to be friends with the boy, and whenever I past Soul with in the halls we fought. Every time I saw Soul with the anyone I wanted to kill someone. I didn't want him to be happy while I was still burning in hell."

-•Soul•-

"It was horrible, I was so angry I couldn't take it. I went to a bar to drench my sorrows in something that would stop the pain. When he came back from my past my whole persona shattered, I was no longer cool ass Soul but that kid whole killed a parent. I honestly think I should have said sorry, but I contained such a large ego, I had too much pride. I refused to back down. I soon became addicted to drinking, but I stopped after on day at a bar where a girl walked up to me and..."

-•Kid•-

"He was kissing my girlfriend at a bar. I felt the pain return full force and I couldn't take it. I just couldn't. The next day I screamed at him, we yelled and fought until a girl I don't remember came up to us and threw a book at us. I watched as she walked away like nothing was wrong, I wanted that, I wanted nothing to be wrong, but every... Had already shattered."

-•Soul•-

"Like peices of glass broken on he floor, that's how I felt. I felt broken."

-•Kid•-

"Not just I but"

-•Soul•-

"Both of us. Sometimes"

-•Kid•-

"I wish I apologized but"

-•Soul•-

"He's better off now."

-•Kid•-

"Without me screwing up"

-•Soul•-

"His life. Now that I've had time to think about this I realized"

-•Kid•-

"Just"

-•Soul•-

"How"

-•Kid•-

"Much"

-•Soul•Kid•-

"I miss him."

-^•-*•-•*-•^-

The woman smiled at the paper, "I really miss you." A tear slipped and dropped on the paper staining it, "Just wait.. I'm coming home."


	27. Note

Gah! I messed up my story! Now I have to rewrite the second chapter ;W;

I hope y'all understand...


	28. I think I might love you

**Ugh... Valentines dance is coming up... *Slams face into table*. Still no date. Yay... Forever alone... XD**

**Also, guest, perfect timing, I was just writing a chappie XD**

**What I mean by messed up the story is how I sorta deleted the second chapter and that would mess up the story for all newcomers. Also, WOOT! Cheers to the 27th chappie! We've come such a long way! **

**Anyway, since this stories is nearing the end, A.K.A pretty much 15 chappies or something ;W;, I would like to ask for an opinion on what the next story should be;**

Misfit

He was a loner, he was obnoxious, he had OCD. She was a bookworm, she was too trusting, she had massive mood swings, she was the definition of brutally honest, they were misfits, and misfits stuck together.

Friendship/Romance • Soul/Maka/Kid/Blackstar/Tsubaki/Patty/Liz • AU

**-_¥*•*¥_-**

Mere Data

"The world you live in is a lie. It's just coding, people are playing with us, testing on us, and now, deleting us. When we entered this world we became code. Now, were going to escape. Join us, join us and together, we can end this world, we can go back to our real world, Maka."

Romance/Tragedy • Maka/Soul/Liz/Patty/Kid/Blackstar/Tsubaki • AU

**-_¥*•*¥_-**

Before I Die (Remake)

Upon visiting his idiotic friend 'Blackstar' at the hospital he comes across a girl with cancer. As they begin to warm up to each other Soul 'accidentally' reads the diary of the girl and finds a list of things to so before she died, he made it a goal to help her accomplish them.

Romance/Tragedy • Maka/Soul/Tsubaki/Blackstar/Liz/Kid/Patty • AU

**-_¥*•*¥_-**

**Thank you so much for reading btw!**

**~Angel Out**

Maka watched as Soul walked into the hospital again, she noticed he had been crying because his eyes were red but because she knew of his pride she neglected to mention it. Raising an eyebrow she smirked and said, "So... What did you do while you were away?" Soul froze, "Nothing..." He muttered, Maka suddenly became suspicious, "Were you with... A girl?" This was Soul's turn to smirk and raise an eyebrow, "What are you, jealous?"

Maka turned red and angrily shouted, "No!" Soul burst out laughing, "Jealous! You're JEALOUS!" Maka looked flushed as she grabbed a book and smashed it onto Soul's head. "Oww..." Soul complained as he rubbed his head, "You deserved it." Maka huffed, Soul groaned, "More like you like torturing me with books..." He got another Maka-Chop.

"So were you with a girl?" Maka asked curiously, "Nah..." Soul snickered, "I was... At DeathBucks..." Maka cast him a disbelieving look but didn't question him anymore. Soul sighed when she raised an eyebrow at him, he walked forward and sat on her hospital bed, "Maka... Promise me you'll never do this again." Maka was taken back at his words and gapped, "Well... I..-"

"Promise me!" Soul shouted, his body were shaking in unreadable emotions, it was as if he was remembering something horrible. Maka gulped, "I'll try. I... I'm sure I can do it. I'll try." Maka sighed, Soul shook his head, "Promise!" Maka shivered at the force in his voice, "Promise... I promise." Soul sighed, "Thank you Maka. I don't want anything to happen to you..." Maka blushed, "O- Okay?"

"No... Seriously, I don't think I could deal with you being hurt. It... I don't even know why I'm saying this! Hell I don't even know why I would care so much... It's just... You're different... You're... Special in some way." Maka turned red, "Is this a prank?" Soul shook his head, "No... It's just... I feel a connection... I guess... I've been through this before so... Maybe... I can help you?" Maka look taken back, "Soul... Thank you! Thank you so much!" She whispered, she began crying as she pressed against Soul, "Soul?" Maka whispered, drowsy and eyes already closing.

"Mhm?" Soul said quietly.

"I think I might love you."

-_¥*•*¥_-

Soul gapped at these words, "Maka?" He whispered but she had already fallen asleep against him. He smirked at the asleep girl, laying her down gently, making sure he didn't disturb the sleeping Maka. As he plopped the girl on the bed and covered her with a blanket he planned on leaving, Maka reached out and grabbed him, "Don't... Leave me... Again... Mama... Papa will be... Angry... Red... Mama! Please!... He's... Drunk!" Soul felt his eyes narrow and he murmured sweetly to Maka, "Don't worry... I'll be back..."

_-Black*Star-_

"So Soul's making a move on her huh?" He smirked, "I knew that idiot of my follower would finally learn how t- WAHHHHHH!" Blackstar screamed as he fell through the window, landing on he floor with a clunk, waking Maka.


	29. Friend?

**Bello meh peeps! Since this story is ending soon Puh-Leaze tell me which of the following you want to see made into a story, message me or leave a review to tell me :D Also, calculated, about 10 chappie left :D**

Misfit

Second summary:

Maka was a loner, she was barely noticed, and when she was; she was bullied. Soon, she meets up with a few other loners like her and they form a bond, promising that they would stay together forever. When tragedy strikes their friendship is tested in ways they never even thought would happen. Soma, Kiz, Crotty? TsuStar

Friendship/Romance • Liz/Patty/Kid/Blackstar/Tsubaki/Soul/Maka • AU

Theme song: People like us - Kelly Clarkson

•Votes: 1•

**-_¥*•*¥_-**

Mere Data

Second summary:

Ever since reports of disappearing people Maka suspected the world to be false. Only now when witnessing someone disappear in front of her her suspicions are confirmed. Seeking a way to escape from this world, she joins a secret society a strange boy introduces her to, the two are sent to meet up with a few others to find a way to the other world only for unseen consequences and problems to appear.

Theme song: I Will Remember You - Sarah Mclachlan

Romance/Tragedy • Maka/Soul/Liz/Patty/Kid/Blackstar/Tsubaki • AU

**-_¥*•*¥_-**

Before I Die (Remake)

Second summary:

Life isn't fair. Life was never fair. All day life slips out of the hands of so many people, and all their friends could do was watch in pain, counting the days until the feelings and hope ended. Maka was one of those victims, a person who's life slowly slipped out of them. Maka, was a victim of cancer and has almost completely given up on hope, until that is, a teenager about her age brings back the light in her eyes and promises that he will help her finish the list of things she wanted to do before she died.

Theme song: Thief - Our Lady Peace

Romance/Tragedy • Maka/Soul/Tsubaki/Blackstar/Liz/Kid/Patty • AU

**-_¥*•*¥_-**

**Thank you so much for reading! **

**~Angel Out**

Soul approached the house he stood in front of angrily, he knew this was where Maka lived because last time he sent Maka home, now Soul had to confirm his suspicions, the red-haired man, the one he met last time, was the cause of the bruises and scraps that he saw on Maka so often.

Soul slumped against the wall of the house looking at the sky, he sighed, "I will wait for as long as he had to just so he can confront Maka's dad.

•(/)-) Facepalm face because...•

Maka woke to a loud thud on the floor and the moaning of someone in pain, "Hmm?" Maka whispered as she sat up to look at the blue haired boy sprawled across the floor groaning, "Oww..."

Maka sighed, "Shouldn't you be somewhere else?" Maka questioned, the boy beamed, "Haha! That's where you're wrong my peasant! I, Blackstar the god, can go anywhere I want!" He exclaimed, Maka sighed, "Blackstar? That's your name? I wonder how anyone puts up with you." Blackstar's proud smirk melted into a frown and glare, "I wonder how your boyfriend puts up with YOU!" Blackstar shot back, Maka blinked, "What?" She asked curiously, "Who's my boyfriend?"

Blackstar face palmed, "Soul! Duh!" Maka blushed a bit before rolling her eyes, "What! He's just a friend!" Blackstar smirked, "Yeah, sure. Listen here Maka, you better be nice to Soul because he's been through a lot," Maka's eyes widened when Blackstar spoke the last few words, "Especially with Kid."

Maka's eyes darkened, "Blackstar... What did Kid do?" Blackstar frowned, "Kid was an idiot! His mother died protecting Soul and Kid hated him for that." Maka gapped, "But..." Blackstar sighed, "Not now, come one, I wanna show you something. Also, you've been in a coma for about a week, Soul spent every passing second with you. So you better treat him nice." Blackstar told her cautiously, Maka blushed, "O- Okay!"

Blackstar grabbed her wrist and yanked on her arm to get her to stand up but Maka yowled in pain, "Blackstar! My arm is hurting like hell? Can you at least let me stand up on my own?" Blackstar sighed, stamping his foot impatiently, "Come on! Don't make your god wait!" Maka sighed, slowly getting up just to annoy Blackstar. When Maka set foot on floor Blackstar growled, "Too slow." He muttered and grabbed Maka by the waist, swinging her over his shoulder, "Put me down Blackstar!" Maka shouted, pounding her hands on his back, "Nope."

_.*._

Blackstar carried her along the streets of Death City and Maka gave up hope on getting ou of his grip, "Soo... Blackstar? Where are we-" Blackstar interrupted, "To your house." Maka felt her eye twitch in fear, "Why?" She whispered, "Because that's where Soul went." Blackstar stated in a matter-o-facty voice, Maka sighed, "Why!" Blackstar shrugged, "Dunno, only saw you saying something in your sleep and he got angry." Maka sighed, "Wel-"

"Hey!" A snarky voice called out, "Watch where you're going!" Maka and Blackstar stopped, they both glanced across the street to see a girl being pushed around and bullied by non other than the girls who bullied Maka, except this time, it wasn't Maka being bullied, it was...

_•*•_

"Tsubaki!" Maka screamed, struggling to get out of Blackstar's grip, "Let me go!" Blackstar refused and walked across the street, "No, you're going to run into a car." When the two reached the other side of the street the bullies finally noticed them, "Maka!" Tsubaki spluttered cheerfully despite the situation, the girls snorted, "You know her? That makes you twice the doormat you were!" The blonde girl sneered, Maka could tell Tsubaki was fighting tears and Maka clenched her fist, "Don't you fucking bring my friends into this!" The blonde smirked, "Oh... But I will. Oh and bookworm, who's this hottie?" She pointed to Blackstar, Maka growled, clenching her teeth, "Did I not just tell you to leave my..." Maka hesitated, not knowing if Blackstar was a friend, "My... My..."

"Cat got your tongue?" A girl with blue hair behind the blonde snickered, "Just like your other friend, she doesn't even fight back, unlike you. No fun out of a doormat." Maka glared at them, her eyes twitched in anger, "Leave. My. Friends. OUT. Of. This? What the hell do you have against us?!" The pink haired girl beside her smirked, "Nothing, it's just you and that girl really deserves this, I mean, you're all losers! I bet your mother ran away because of you! She was so ashamed to have a idiotic child she-"

That was the last straw for Blackstar, he threw a fist at the blonde girl and Tsubaki and Maka gasped, "No one, I repeat NO ONE messes with my friends!"


	30. Windows - Yes I just did that

**Nuh... No... NO! WHATTHEFUCK! WHATHEMOTHERFUCKINGHELL! WHATTHEHELLFAIRYTAIL!? I'MJOINGNATSUTOMOTHERFYCKINGSTABGRAMPSTODEATH!... HOWCAN...FAIRYTAILHAVE... NOYOULITTLEMOTHERFUCKERSITCAN'T! THEYCAN'T! THEYSHOULDN'T! WEDON'TGIVEASHITANEWERAISHERE! FUCKYOU! FUCKYOUALL! DIE! WHY... WHYTHEMOTHERFUCKINGHELLWOULDTHEY... IMMOHERFUCKINGCRYINGYOUHEARMEGRAMPS!? DIE.**

**Ehem. Sorry. After reading the latest chapter before gym class I became a inmoblie potato rocking back in forth in the corner screaming... Well... That.**

**~Angel Out**

The girl glared at Blackstar, "Disrespectful! I can't believe I thought you were cute! You should be glad my BOYFRIEND isn't here. Ugh. Come on girls." The blonde girl turned around snottily, noes in the air, she began stomping away. She was soon followed by the other two who shrugged and glared at Maka, Tsubaki, and Blackstar.

"Thank god they left." Maka grumbled, turning to Tsubaki, "Hey? Are you okay?" Tsubaki bit her lip before bursting into tears, "I'- I'm sorry!" Blackstar smiled and patted her back, he seem memeremized by Tsubaki and Maka couldn't help but to smirk.

"Maka! I was just so scared! My brother kept on... Hitting me! And I couldn't take it! And the school people told me that I should just move away like you!" Maka and Blackstar clenched their fists, "Tsubaki... You can come crash at my house." Maka suggested before hesitating, "Oh wait my papa... He's..." She looked nervously at Blackstar, when she looked back at Tsubaki she noticed that Tsubaki nodded, Maka sighed.

"How bout you go with good ol'Blackstar here?" Maka suggested while Blackstar nodded eagerly, Tsubaki hesitated, "O- Okay!" She smiled nervously, Maka grinned, leaning over to whisper at Tsubaki, "He's a bit self... Self-Absorbed sometimes." Tsubaki smiled, "You mean confident?" Maka sighed, shaking her head, "You'll see." With a wink she stood up and said, "Blackstar, you watch Tsubaki kay? I'm going after Soul."

_-¥•*•¥_

Maka was breathing heavily as she raced to her house, as she approached it she noticed a human like figure siting on the porch, slouched against the wall. Maka squinted, "Soul?" She whispered, she silently walked over to the figure and recognized the white hair tht the man had.

"Soul!" Maka exclaimed happily, Soul nodded and smirked, "Sup Maka." Maka grinned before her smile broke and remembered why she was here, "Why the heck are you here?" Soul rolled his eyes, "I heard you talking about stuff. Now Maka, tell me, does your father have red hair?" Maka looked taken back at his question and her mouth hung open, "N-"

"Please Maka... Don't lie. Remember our promise?" Souls tone was dead serious. Maka gulped, "Yes... Soul... Why?" Suddenly she remembered her father telling her about having a boyfriend, rage shook her, "What the hell did you tell him!?" Soul put his hands up as if he surrendered, "Nothing! I just got mad at him for calling you a bitch and we fought and..." Maka sighed, "It's fine, I just thought you told him more than he should know. Come on Soul, let's go before my papa gets here."

Soul shook his head and stayed seated, "No." Maka sighed, irritated, "Let's go please!" Maka begged, Soul sighed, almost giving in to her helpless tone, "I need to teach him a lesson first. For messing with my M-" Soul coughed to cover up his slip up, "My friend." Maka huffed, "Please Soul! He's going to hurt you!"

As if Maka's voice was a signal a man, her papa, walked out of a car and waved good-bye to the lady in the car. As her papa turned to face them Maka gripped Soul's arm tightly and her face scrunched up in fear, "So- Soul... Run. Please, for me." Maka whispered as her father glared at them and approached slowly, Soul shook his head, "Never. I made a promise, remember?" Maka felt herself shaking in fear as her father began to speak, "Maka, I thought I told you no dating allowed." Soul stood up in anger, Maka squeaked in fear as she hid behind Soul, "No dating my butt! You fucking have a one night stand with every thing with a pair of knockers and a big ass!"

Her papa frowned, "Maka, come here." Spirit said, motioning for her to come. Maka began to stand up before Soul spread his arms out and told her to hide behind him, "Over my dead body asshole!" Maka's eyes widened in fear as Spirit leapt at them, grabbing the boy by the collar he tossed him aside before grabbing Maka's left arm tightly, "Come here you bitch!" He shouted as he dragged the crying Maka into the house and locked the door.

"Damnit." Soul mumbled, he attempted to stand but the fall had knocked the air out of him and his arm was broken, at he thought it was. He closed his eyes, unable to bear the screams he heard from his friend, his best friend perhaps, and maybe... His crush.

Suddenly something snapped. "I must... Stand... UP!" He shouted ignoring the pain in his lungs and arm he forced himself up, "I promised... And cool guys... Don't break promises!" He shouted as he slammed into the window of the house, bracing himself.


	31. Poll - What Should The Next Story Be?

**Meh god o3o**

**This is almost finished... Meh god... MEH GOD! THIS IS ALMOST FINISHED o.o**

**Thank you all for reading! Also, please tell me which of the following stories would you like to see in either a review or message.**

Misfit

He was a loner, he was obnoxious, he had OCD. She was a bookworm, she was too trusting, she had massive mood swings, she was the definition of brutally honest, they were misfits, and misfits stuck together.

**Second summary:**

Maka was a loner, she was barely noticed, and when she was; she was bullied. Soon, she meets up with a few other loners like her and they form a bond, promising that they would stay together forever. When tragedy strikes their friendship is tested in ways they never even thought would happen. Soma, Kiz, Crotty? TsuStar

**Theme song - People Like Us - Kelly Clarkson**

**Friendship/Romance • Liz/Patty/Kid/Blackstar/Tsubaki/Soul/Maka • AU**

**•Votes: 1•**

**-_¥*•*¥_-**

Mere Data

"The world you live in is a lie. It's just coding, people are playing with us, testing on us, and now, deleting us. When we entered this world we became code. Now, were going to escape. Join us, join us and together, we can end this world, we can go back to our real world, Maka."

**Second summary:**

Ever since reports of disappearing people Maka suspected the world to be false. Only now when witnessing someone disappear in front of her her suspicions are confirmed. Seeking a way to escape from this world, she joins a secret society a strange boy introduces her to, the two are sent to meet up with a few others to find a way to the other world only for unseen consequences and problems to appear.

**Theme song: I Will Remember You - Sarah Mclachlan**

**Romance/Tragedy • Maka/Soul/Liz/Patty/Kid/Blackstar/Tsubaki • AU**

**-_¥*•*¥_-**

Before I Die (Remake)

Upon visiting his idiotic friend 'Blackstar' at the hospital he comes across a girl with cancer. As they begin to warm up to each other Soul 'accidentally' reads the diary of the girl and finds a list of things to so before she died, he made it a goal to help her accomplish them.

**Second summary:**

Life isn't fair. Life was never fair. All day life slips out of the hands of so many people, and all their friends could do was watch in pain, counting the days until the feelings and hope ended. Maka was one of those victims, a person who's life slowly slipped out of them. Maka, was a victim of cancer and has almost completely given up on hope, until that is, a teenager about her age brings back the light in her eyes and promises that he will help her finish the list of things she wanted to do before she died.

**Theme Song: Thief - Our Lady Peace**

**Romance/Tragedy • Maka/Soul/Tsubaki/Blackstar/Liz/Kid/Patty • AU**

**•Votes: 1•**

**-_¥*•*¥_-**


	32. Yay Yeah this is a somewhat sad one

**You peeps are literally the best fans anyone could have! Thank you all so much! Also, if you haven't voted on the next story yet the polls are on the last chapter :)**

**Misfit: 4**

**Mere Data: 1 **

**Before I Die: 2**

**Also, if anyone received a message saying I posted a new story, don't worry, my siblings just love messing around with my computer -.-**

**And, guess what, our house has huge icicles hanging down from the roof out our front door that will literally kill you if they fall. Yeah, not fun.**

**~Angel Out**

Soul landed on a rough wooden floor and shattered glass, he felt like his shoulder was on fire, standing up he blocked out the pain and screamed, "Maka!" His scream was only met with a small whimper but that was enough to set him off.

Fists clenched in anger and red eyes flashing, he raced to the direction he heard the sound coming from and soon found himself in the dining room, there, on the cold floor a bloodied and crying Maka lay. She was slumped on the floor and the red haired man, her father he presumed, "So- Soul..." She whispered as she saw Soul standing, she stared at him with wide eyes, "Leave... Go now..." Before she could say another word the father looked to his right and say Soul, "Damnit." Soul cursed under his breath, he walked out from his hiding spot, "I guess I've been found. Come and get me!" Soul taunted, praying that Maka was okay.

Instead, the red man grinned drunkly and pointed at Soul "You're that kid eh? I think I found your." He stopped, his eyes narrowed in anger and he hissed bitterly, "Rachel."

(Why do I fucking do this to myself? Guess what? An hour and 15 minutes lost because of the stupid help button at the bottom of the page I accidently clicked, why the fuck do I torture myself like this T.T)

the man gripped Maka's collar and held her up, Maka whimpered, "Soul... Please leave. Now... Don't get hurt because of me..." Spirit smiled, words drenched in sweetness, dark, bitter, sweetness, he said, "That's right, do what my daughter says and you won't get hurt."

Soul grined, a plan formed in his head, "Okay. Fine. You win." He stated plainly, turning away he left the room. Maka closed her eyes and smiled, she felt herself being slammed into the wall twice and she winced at the pain, he won't get hurt for me, Maka thought with a hint of grim happiness and hurt.

(Soul, hurry the fuck up and save Maka. (/)-) Again. Sometimes I question my writing skills.)

Spirit raised Maka into the air and a fist to punch her before something stopped the fist from connecting with Maka's cheeks, "Soul..." Maka gasped as she felt Spirit let to and drop her to the floor, she opened her eyes and watched as Soul pulled Spirits arm behind his back and kicked Spirit, "Suprise suprise!" Soul shouted as he kicked the man to the floor while the man yowled in pain.

"Why you little brat!" Spirit shouted and stood up in a flash, knocking Soul into the edge of a table he began to punch the boy over and over again, "Soul..." Maka whispered, she urged herself to stand up and help the boy but her legs gave way when she was half-way up and felt a sharp stabbing pain in her head. "I'm sorry... Soul." She whispered as she felt herself slipping into her tired state, the last thing she heard before she fainted was her name being screamed.

"Maka!" Soul shouted, he kicked the man in the groin and stomped on him for good measure before racing to Maka. "You little brat!" The man yowled in agony behind him, "I'll kill ya!"

"Maka! Maka! Damnit wake up!" Soul shouted at the fainted girl, wincing at all the blood. When no response came he screamed, no words could be made out in the angry yells but his voice did not hide any anger. Suddenly, Maka's eyes fluttered, "Soul...?" She whispered. Soul glanced down in shock, "Maka!" The girl smiled, "Run Soul... Thank you for everything but... I can't bare to see you get hurt because of me..." Soul glared down at her and his hands trembled as the young girl caressed his cheek.

"I fucking took fifty punches for you! Don't you make me fucking leave!" Soul screamed as Maka felt his tears drip onto her, she smiled, "Soul..." She whispered, closing her eyes once more, she fell asleep on his shoulder. "This isn't the fucking time to sleep Maka!" Soul screamed as he shook her, he felt tears drip down from his eyes as he hugged the girls head to his chest. Suddenly, a cold unforgiving voice whispered something and a crushing blow to his spine hit him.

"How touching."


	33. Erm No title

**Sorry for so many author notes in the last chapter, (*-.-) *Sweatdrop*.**

**Also, sorry for not posting in forever. I just took a break from writing for this weekend. I meant to upload this yesterday but I was watching 'Fullmetal Alchemist'... Yup.**

**Here's an explanation for how they all heard the screech but no one else did. They were actually about 4 to 5 houses away and at a park. No one else was there. Also they had a sense of dread which told them the scream was of pain.**

**Misfits: 4**

**Mere Data: 2**

**Before I Die: 2 **

**The poll is on chapter 31 if you haven't entered your wish for the next story ^^**

**~Angel Out**

Kid heard a loud booming scream as he walked along a street, his girlfriend, Liz stood by his side holding his hand. She gasped at the scream, "Isn't that your friend?" She asked shocked, Kid nodded, his eyes were narrowed, he had planned on telling Soul he was sorry on the way to he park but he did not expect at all a loud booming scream from a house that wasn't even his own. "Come on!" Kid shouted, squeezing Liz's hand before letting to, they began racing to the destination of the scream.

(^-^) Hugs?

Blackstar was yapping away as the two sat on the bench of a park. He was talking about how he was amazing and awesome to his new found crush before the ear splitting scream reached the ears of the two, "Soul..." Blackstar growled, suddenly the aura around him changed and he became concentrated and focused, Tsubaki looked at him questionably and very anxious, "Who?" She asked but received no reply as he stood to his feet and grabbed Tsubaki's arm, the two began racing to the place they had hear the sound from.

(-3-) Shit is going down isn't it.

Kid spotted a Blackstar and another girl following him, he blinked, were they following the sound as well. He could tell the boy had spotted him as well as Blackstar narrowed his eyes and ignored the two, Kid watched as the boy say something to the girl running beside him and the girl's eyes widened, Kid sighed, he couldn't take the drama and the years of hell he had been sentenced to. He couldn't take the rumours and the hate from his friends, he sighed, "Blackstar!" He screamed, Blackstar looked up and sighed, he and the girl began moving to Kid and Liz.

"What do you want?!" Blackstar growled as they skid to a stop in front of a blue house, both staring at it, "Breaking Soul again?! Hurting him?! To shatter him into pieces I had to pick up and glue together for almost 9 years?! Are you-"

"Shut up!" Kid hissed, "I'm here to help. I'm sorry for what I did! I just... Couldn't... Couldn't... Couldn't take the harsh reminder of reality..." Kid looked at the floor sadly and Blackstar's eyes softened, "It's fine... Come on. All that's important is finding our friend." Kid nodded and the girls behind them smiled.

Blackstar faced the door intently now, "Stay outside Tsubaki and the other chic-"

"Liz."

"Whatever. Your god and his sidekick will go in first. I bust down the door and take the enemies, you go for the victim." Blackstar whispered, already rushing to the door. Kid nodded, rushing towards the door behind Blackstar.

Tsubaki looked at Liz worriedly, "Do you think they'll be okay?" She whispered, looking at Blackstar slamming into the door and Kid rushing in after he smashed it into tiny fragments. Liz grinned, "Of course. I believe in them." Liz smiled, closing her eyes. Tsubaki nodded happily while her lips broke into a smile, "I believe in them too. And just in case, we'll be out here ready to help."

Blackstar slammed into the door with all his weight and the door easily broke, falling with the door, in the corner of his eye he saw kid run in and he nodded. Jumping to his feet he raced in only to stop and gasp.

A man sat on the floor and blood was splattered on his clothing, and in the corner was Maka lying on the floor and Soul on top of her, seeming to hold her in a loving way, but his eyes were wide open, glazed over, but wide open.

"Well... The brat had friends eh?" The man snickered, "Why you!" Blackstar growled and he noticed Kid clenching his fists. "Kid, go help them!" Blackstar screamed as he launched himself at the man, the man only blocked Blackstars kick with an arm, "Tch." The man smirked. Blackstar narrowed his eyes, he turned around and landed a fist on the mans stomach, "Now you've done it!" He shouted, this was Blackstars time to smirk.

-•_*^*_•-

"Maka! Soul!" Kid shouted, "Are you okay!?" Maka seemed somewhat conscious as she grunted in reply but Soul... Soul did not make a sound. "Soul?" Kid asked, he felt Soul's wrist, only a small heartbeat could be felt and Kid narrowed his eyes, "Soul! Get your ass moving! Answer me! Are you awake!?" Soul did not reply. Kid fell to the floor, "Soul... Please. Respond. I- I'm sorry! I didn't mean to end it like this! Please be okay! I didn't even get to apologize to you..." He grabbed Soul and swung him over his back, arms falling limply as Kid hauled him out of the house. "Damnit! You weigh so much! Maka must spoil you crazy!" Suddenly, the thought occurred that Maka might get hurt while he was out here. "Shit!" He cursed under his breath, "Liz and..."

"Tsubaki."

"Tsubaki... Take care of Soul. One of you take him to the hospital immediately!" Rushing back I'm again, he screamed, "Maka!"

-•-_*^*_-•-

Blackstar swung a fist at the mans jaw, rage fueling him. He saw Kid carry Maka out of the house and calling someone in a hurry. Blackstar grinned, "You better hide, the police are coming soon." He taunted, the man growled, throwing a fist at Blackstars head. Blackstar dodged it and threw a fist back at the man. He smirked as he grazed the shoulder of the man and Blackstar kicked the man in the stomach, launching the man a few decimeters. The man glared, beginning to get back on his feet but Blackstar would not allow it. Racing forward he stomped on the mans stomach again and kneeled down to punch the man a couple of times.

Then, the police came.


	34. Crashing down

**Can any of you remember when I got like, one review per two chapters? It was so long ago but I wanna thank all of ya peeps! Even if you just begun to read or was here from the begining, this story would not have made it past the 6th chapter without you all! Even if you move on to another story after this, ya'll will still be my peeps.**

**Also, I'm not dead. Just really, really busy, you might not receive an update from me very often now that we're having exams. In Febuary. Yup.**

**Sorry, short chapter.**

**Misfits: 4**

**Mere Data: 3 (I told my friend about it and showed her the story line and she told me to do this one)**

**Before I die: 3**

**Poll is on chappie 31 :)**

**So very pumped to do the next story, let's get the hype up with the poll :D**

**~Angel**

Blackstar did not get to see the ending of the scene as he, being a god and all, was far too worried about his subjects. He had only caught a small glimpse but still nodded approvingly as his loyal police, a status below him on his chart, dragged the drunk and resisting man away. He still was looking around for Kid, Tsubaki, and Liz before he caught sight of a young girl bounding by him grabbing his arm.

"What the hell!?" Blackstar questioned angrily, the girl turned around, her smile widened and her eyes shone with twisted evilness yet her innocence seemed to be in her carrying a giraffe doll, "Come with me if you want to see your friend." Blackstar gritted his teeth, "No, let go of your god you peasant, he doesn't need your help to save his subjects!"

But still the girl refused to listen to listen as her grip remained iron tight. "Let go!" Blackstar struggled surprisingly, using all his strength but the girl didn't even break a sweat. Suddenly, the girl turned around, her eyes were angry and pissed. Blackstar recoiled at her anger and winced as she grumbled, "Mister Giraffe will kill you if you don't come." Blackstar's eyes widened, and for some reason, he now didn't feel very eager to run away.

-._¥*¥_.-

Maka awoke in the hospital, she had a blinding head ache as the memories of what happened came rushing back, "Soul..." She gasped, she attempted to get up but the pain in her hips caused her to gasp again and fall right back down.

Suddenly, a boom sounded and a girl with short blonde hair dragged Blackstar in, "Here Maka, take him." She snickered, waving her good-bye as she turned around and skipped away. Maka noticed Blackstar was groaning, "Tha- Wait, how did she know my name?" Maka asked, curious.

"No idea about how she knew your name, all I know is that she knew my name because of how famous and godly I am, and as a god I demand you to learn that you shouldn't question her. Apparently we got here in under five minutes as well as go to an amusement park and get the most godly cotton candy on the way here." Blackstar stated proudly, Maka's eyes twitch, "Ho- You know what, I give up." She sighed.

Abruptly, an image of Soul flashed before he and she winced, "Hey Blackstar..." She said slowly, "Is Soul okay?" Blackstar suddenly grew quiet, "I don't know Maka... I don't know." He sighed, "After that girl dragged me here I saw Kid, Tsubaki, and Liz, Kids girlfriend by the way, in the room. Liz and Tsubaki were comforting Kid and I think... I think Kid was... Crying..."

Maka gapped, "Blackstar... What's wrong with Soul?." Maka demanded, Blackstar gazed at the floor blankly, "Kid said he was in a coma... And that his spine was broken... And he would never walk again."

Those words were a slap to the face, she knew she was the reason why Soul was hurt and when Blackstar broke the news that Soul would probably be unable to walk again... She felt like her whole world came crashing down.

"I want to see him."


	35. Reasons - Father, Mother

**So maybe some of you noticed I uploaded a story called... One-Shots? Meh. And I use that thing as a portfolio for, you guessed it, cookies. What? Oh! That one, yeah, that ones for one-shots. I'm using this story not as an excuse but as a place to write ideas for later stories in one shot forms as well as writing in it when I have writers block. :)**

**Also, read this amazing book on real life called 'Egghead' by Caroline Pignat about bullying and stuff like that so yeah... Read it! Do it for pink day... Pwease o3o**

**Yes I began writing this chapter on the day before pink day... I PROCRASTINATE! I'M SORRY SENPAIS!**

**~Angel**

Maka brushed the blanket that covered Soul's body, he was paralyzed, because of her. He was hurt. Because of HER. The thought was one she wanted to forget but the pain it brought was already done.

"You said you could help me, you said you would try... And now look where that got you..." Maka whispered sadly, she lay he head down on the sheet and felt the inhale and exhale of his chest, her head laying on his heart as she closed her eyes and tears began staining the white sheet.

"I should have never met you. You should have had your happy ever after with someone else... Soul..." Maka opened her eyes again and saw Tsubaki sadly staring at them and Blackstar unusually quiet (Blackstar quiet!? Oh shit! To the bunker!), even Kid sat there with his hand gripping Soul's as he trembled. Maka could tell he was deeply affected by Soul's injury, something that went deep into the roots. His girlfriend, Liz, the one who had saved her, put an hand on Kid's shoulder comfortingly, "It's okay..." She coaxed, and in the corner stood a young girl with blonde hair, a little younger than her she assumed, wrapped in a giraffe hoodie.

Maka suddenly realized that they had heard her, and she suddenly realized that she didn't care.

-l._¥*^+^*¥_.l-

It was a strange sight, a girl crying on another boy's bed while grasping his hand while her friends looked at them sadly, one crying as well and also gripping the boy's hand. This was perhaps the strangest sight of all. Strange enough for to tug at his tie and curiously walk over to he glass wall and peek over.

To his shock he saw his disgrace of a son, the one who had run away so long ago, lying limply and unconcious on a hospital bed.

He felt not only a strike of confusion but anger, he would not stand for his son being hurt by someone. He could no have him slacking off. After running away for five years he has had a long enough break. (And just when you thought he had a heart.)

"Maim. Please, I demand to see my son." He growled as he glanced at a nurse rushing around while clutching a clipboard, the nurse blushed, she clearly found him attractive, one reason why he could manipulate so well. "Well... Sir... You're Mister Evans right?", the man's eyebrows burrowed and nodded, "Well... We might not be able to..." She hesitated, the man glared, clenching his teeth before exhaling and sighing, "Please maim, please."

The woman blushed, "O- Okay!" She quickly motioned for the man to follow her as she rushed down the stairs leading to the room with his son in it.

-._¥*¥_.-

"I'm so sorry..." Maka whispered, suddenly, a man with a crisp tie and a black suit, "You should be. Where is my son?" He demanded, Maka scowled in shock, was this the same man who had hurt Soul...? She glowered at the man as his cold gaze landed on Soul, he silently walked over to Soul, the aura in the room grew tense and Kid seemed exceptionally angry, his teeth clenched.

"Sir... I'm sorry..." Maka said guiltily as she saw a small tear form in the mans eye, he stayed silent after her words were said, abruptly he whipped around and clenched his fist, shaking them at the shocked Maka, "My son..."

"I know... I'm so sorry!" Maka said as the man exhaled and closed his eyes with his hand to his chest. "Please, leave. All of you." Maka slowly exited the room and following her Kid, Liz, Blackstar, Tsubaki, and that one girl in the corner.

As they sat down in the chairs in the waiting room outside the hospital room, they watched thriving the glass as the man looked at the son who was still unconcious.

-._¥*¥_.-

"So Soul." His voice was stone cold as he watched his son lying on the bed, "You foolish pathetic boy, the nurse told me everything on the way down, how you'll be impaired for the rest of your life and how you threw your career for that... Pathetic... Weak girl, you should know better, they're weak, only good for kitchen work and lectures, all of them end up leaving you anyway. Pathetic." His words were drenched in venom, "I find it sad to see you in such a weak state. Thank god I found you, I can take you back home before it's too late, I can shape you into a proper man"

Soul's eyes suddenly fluttered, shocked to see his dad glowering down at him, Soul returned his glare and sighed, "Why do you show up whenever... Whenever I'm happy... You always steal my happiness... Mother... She died because of... You..." Soul knew he had crossed the line, well, even more than everything else. Souls father slapped him, the stinging pain was bad but not as bad as the way his father's eyes looked. For once in his life, he felt bad, horrible, he felt awful for what he had just done.

"Soul. I refuse to let you live here anymore, look what those disgusting low-lives have done to you! I'm taking you back to the mansion and making you a proper man again. At least to the best of my abilities, with your, impairment."

Soul felt his sympathy melt into anger and confusion, "No!" He shouted, "I'm not going back! You can't make me!"

"I am YOUR father!" His father shouted back, his words were met with silence.

"Yes..." Soul began slowly, "You are my father, my father by blood. But a father is a title I use for someone who loves me, who actually... Cares for me." Soul felt himself choke up, "And you... You are nothing like that. You are just someone who claims to be my father, and who indeed is, but only by blood. You are much less of a father to me then even my friends parents. You call me pathetic, stupid, worthless, you make me feel lower than dirt, but your words only reassure me that we are nothing alike, and that you," Souls eyes flashed in anger, "You are nothing like what you claim to be!"

His father was taken back and gapping. And slowly, his father began to smile, his simple and dainty smile was soon taken over with mantic laughs and an large grin, he began clapping and Soul felt himself feeling shocked. "Wasted breath. My son. Wasted breath."

Soul's eyes widened as his father uttered the words that almost made his heart stop, "You know I still have control over you. After all... I hold your precious little, who was it again... Maka? I have her fate in my hands."

-._*¥*_.-

"What do you mean." Soul demanded, now, his father knew he had the upperhand. "I control everything that she holds dear, the library which I bought last year for your brothers education, the residence she lives in that I can easily replace with a shopping mall, the Death City park that we're considering to replace with a large house, the museum of which I can demolish and turn into a cinema, a couple of other things. I can easily destroy."

Soul was taken back, "Ho- How do you know about these things?"

"I have my ways. Also, why do you still fight for her? She's broken you enough, she made you handicapped! I can bring you home and turn you into a brilliant man. So why bother fighting against me? I have power son, and I can grant you some."

"Handicapped!? What th-"

"Your spine was crushed, you can't move your legs any more." His father explained like it was not a big deal.

"I- I..." Soul felt taken back before fury lit his eyes, his father was amused by his shock.

"I hate you. I mother. Fucking. Hate you."

"That's what everyone says. But you can see where I am and they? Nothing but a little low-lives." His father waved his hand as if shooing someone.

"I hate you... Because you threaten to take away everything... Not from me, I've lost everything already, but my friends. I fight you because you have power, I fight for my friends, for everyone you've crushed. I don't want them to end up... Broken... Like... Mother." Soul growl melted into a whisper.

-._¥*¥_.-

"Maka! I saw you on the news! I'm sorry it's been so long but I'm here!" Someone shouted as she bursted into the room.


	36. Ye'Up

**Imma so sorry I haven't been updating at all lately. I don't even have a good reason other than I was lazy and got use to not updating. So as a treat, the next two chappies will be posted at the same time and the story will be finished.**

**I just finished Full Metal and now I'm crying. Didn't watch brotherhood but I hear the ending is far less... Sad... ;W;**

**Anyway, do any of you have some form of a slogan or rhyme to do with anti-bullying or bing bullied? I might just gather up all your rhymes and make it all into a song and use it in Misfits :I. #WayTooLazyToWriteASong**

**Also, imma so sorreh senpai's, shortest chappie ever ;W; FORGIVEH MEH ;W;**

**~Angel**

Maka expressed pure shock as a woman burst into the room and began hugging her. The woman had seen her on the news.

The woman was her mother. Kami Albarn.

Maka had zoned out while her mother was talking to her with Maka in her arms, she was zoned out because of all the thoughts that occupied her mind. Then, Maka began crying. She could not stop, not even if the thought of her mother watching her or her friends watching her. She could not stop the tears.

"Maka darling... What's wrong?" Kami asked, hugging Maka tighter. Maka pushed herself away from her mother and glared at her accusingly, "How could you leave me for so long? I've been waiting forever and now you come back?! In the midst of my happiness?!" Maka shouted, surprised at her anger and how she felt at her mothers return. "Maka please... I needed a break from the horrible man... I hope you underst-"

"UNDERSTAND!? You could have taken me with you! You could have stopped so many horrible horrible things from happening! But nooooo. You come after that and ask me to forgive you for making me suffer so much!" Maka screamed as Tsubaki physically flinched, "Are we horrible things?" She whispered but her voice going unheard.

"Maka. You're blind and oblivious." Kami sighed, Maka clenched her teeth, "I'm blind?! I'm oblivious?! You can't even see how much suffering I go through!" Kami just shook her head, "Anyways Maka, I've come back to see if you want to come live with me. We can go live together in a nice big giant house in a forest just like you've always wanted!"

Maka hesitated, just a moment ago she had been yelling at her mother and now her mother was offering her a chance of escape.

"I think... I think... I think... I-"

"No! She can't go!" Blackstar suddenly shouted, but then covered his mouth, "Sorry but a god can't watch as his subject is about to-"

"Blackstar. No." Tsubaki growled, Maka and Blackstar looked taken back. Tsubaki never objected. Blackstar sighed, "Okay. I just..." Blackstar clenched his fists and began to tremble. "Sorry." He mumbled before siting down while Maka looked like she had just seen a ghost.

Maka was torn, "I can't go mom... Not now... Not yet... Can you give me maybe a month? I don't think-"

"We don't have a month. Only a week. How about you choose whether you want to go within a week?" Kami suggested, interrupting Maka. Maka opene her mouth to speak again before closing it. "I think... A week will be enough for me to decide..." Maka murmered, voice empty.

Kami smiled, "Remember, it's your choice, you don't have to go." Kami reminded Maka and Maka nodded. "Okay..." Maka said as her mother walked out of the room, an depressing, almost scary, silence followed her mother's words and the slamming door.

"Maka, you won't leave right?" Tsubaki asked, tears beginning to flow as she considered what would become of them and their friendship. "I don't know Tsubaki, I finally get a chance to leave after wanting to be set free for so many years now yet when my mom comes back an offers I don't jump at the chance, I don't even know if I want to go!" Maka sighed, "I don't even know why I don't want to go..."

Blackstar rolled his eyes while Tsubaki burst into tears, "Maka, your mom was right. You're blind. Can't you see the reason? Your friends, Soul, everyone you've met here. That's the reaso-"

Maka punched the wall and then flinched, her hand was bruised enough and punching the wall did not help. "No! You don't get it!" Maka shouted angrily, "You guys are my best friends and all and I can't just ditch you out of nowhere but this is a one in a lifetime chance to go somewhere and escape this living hell full of nightmares! I can even run away with my mother! The only person that actually loved me! I-"

"Stop it!" Tsubaki screamed abruptly, crying soft tears, she jumped up to her feet and ran out the room. Blackstar following her, casting a glare at Maka before leaving.

"What's their problem?" Maka grumbled, "It's not like her father has been abusing her for who know how long, and that she has moved, been bullied, and had her best friend get crushed by her own dad." Maka grumbled, stomping away.


	37. Leaving

**A Week Later**

Maka's choice was clear. She took a week to realize it. A week to realize it all.

She would leave, and for a pathetic reason, as always. She was leaving because she didn't have the courage to stay. To apologize, to face the broken Soul, to feel the hurt she gave to others. She had realized that she had dealt the pain she felt to others, and when she should have admitted she was wrong, she didn't.

Instead, she hid from everything, she ran away from all the anger she would have to deal with, she was running away from her faults. She had hurt them all and now she could not even have the courage to say sorry.

As she said, pathetic. Her reasons were always pathetic. Always.

Maka picked up her phone to glance at the time, the home screen was a image of her and Tsubaki hugging. Maka tossed her phone at the ground in either shock or anger. Shocked, she went up to the phone again to investigate if it had been injured in any way. It had.

It was an eerie sight, a single crack right between Maka and Tsubaki, the line split ways and ran across their chest, stopping at the exact place of there heart. It was as if saying that Maka and Tsubaki split ways and both were hurt greatly.

Maka shook the incident off, surely it was nothing. She stuffed the phone in her pocket and stood up, it was 7:56 and Maka's train was at 9:00, she would probably have to start going.

She grunted as she hopped to her feet and made her way to the front door and her luggages. Gripping the handle, she left the empty house filled with nightmares and into the outside atmosphere where she began makin her way towards the train station.

.-.¥*¥.-.

"That's right. I have to stall that damn girl for as long as possible. Who knew traveling on a wheelchair was hard." The young girl muttered, watching the ash blonde girl from the tree. She rolled her eyes when the girl began shouting at the ground.

.-.¥*¥.-.

"Fuck you! I fucking hate you!" Maka suddenly screamed, "I hate it all! I hate how I'm running away! I hate how I refuse to stay! I hate myself, I hate every single thing about me and this wretched place! I hate how I'm regretting leaving! I hate how I don't even try to stay..."

Maka didn't know where the sudden outburst came from but she knew it was anger (Well duh) at herself. She sighed, knowing that the anger had melted alway and replaced with guilt.

"Ugh. I hate myself for feeling anything." Maka muttered, glancing at her phone again, she realized it was already 8:24 and she was barely halfway there. "Oh shit." She mumbled before sprinting off to the train station.

.-.¥*¥.-.

Maka was panting when she had reached the train station and recived her ticket, along the way she had stopped several times and called 23 times. It might sound unbelievable right now but back then... Maka was now waiting for her train on a hard wooden bench.

.-.¥*¥.-.

"Okay... Now." The girl mumbled to herself. She sat ontop of a train and it was a miracle that no one saw her.

.-.¥*¥.-.

Maka felt someone press against her and she glanced to her left, a man dressed in black clothing with spikey blonde hair sat down for a minute before he grabbed her hand, "What the he-" Before Maka could say anything the man pulled her forward so he could glance at her bag and before another thought he swipped her bag with her money and tickets and began running away.

"Stop him! Theif!" Maka cried as she began chasing him, pushing through hoards of people who cast angry glares and scowled at her. She shot back apologetic looks at them as she running after the theif.

The chase led to the south hall where she confronted the man when they reached a dead end. "Who are you!?" Maka yelled but recived no answer. In a fit of rage and annoyence she punched the man in the chest causing him to collapse, "Hmp." Maka grumbled as she grabbed her bag from the mans hands, giving him a swift kick in the side before grumpily stalking away.

"Oof! Watch it!" Maka grumbled when she felt herself slam into another thing, tripping forward as she stumbled on something.


	38. Fulfilled - Will have epilogue

**Last chappie before a epilogue. Hope you stick around for that! Thanks for being awesome and tolerating my major plot holes and everything! Last chapter will also contain all my reviewers and people who have favourited and followers!**

**I've also been getting into Naruto, I found a amazing story, be sure to check it out;**

**Realization**

Sakura is constantly bullied, tortured, and abused. Believing no one cares for her, she commits suicide. As an angel sent from God came to her in the afterlife, she is shown how her death affected those around her. AU, SasuxSaku

By; withinthedepths

**~Angel Out For The Very Last Time~**

Maka felt someone catch her, "Woah." It was a deep and rough voice, a voice she recognized far too much. "Soul." She whispered, beginning to stand up but the boy held onto her waist. "Don't leave me again..." He whispered drowsily in an almost demanding voice. Maka frowned.

"Soul. I-" Maka said as she broke free from Souls grip and turned to face the boy and scold him. She stopped mid sentence and her eyes widened. Soul was in a wheelchair.

Soul noticed her gasping and her eyes widen, he shrugged and smiled sleepishly, "Yeah. It sucks. But it's not cool to whine." Maka held a hand over her mouth, she had already heard he would not be able to walk, but when she saw him reality hit hard. She never realized that it would be that bad. Maka sighed, perhaps she just thought it would always end in happiness, like a fairy tale. Unfortunately, life wasn't like that. In fact, if anything, you could consider it the opposite of a fairy tale, a nightmare. A cold and grim reality of a world where dreams almost never come true, where they are either forgotten of given up on entirely. Yes, a dark and sad world filled with the harsh reality.

"So... How's life?" Maka asked plainly and awkwardly, it was a bland and boring question, it was almost sad.

Soul shrugged, "With a wheel chair? Eh. Could be better." He gave her a half-hearted smile, picking at the back of his neck nervously.

The situation was pretty awkward, but seeing a friend after a week was pretty awkward, and nerve-wracking, after all, she had effected his life so much it pained her to think about it.

"Maka?" Soul asked with a tone of nervousness. "I hear you're leaving, is that- Is it true?" He gulped. Maka suddenly was taken back, she never thought anyone of her friends would even talk to her let alone ask about what tore them and is about to tear them apart.

"Ye- Yeah. Who told you? Blackstar?" Maka lightly laughed, Soul sighed, "Nah. I found out myself from my dad. I managed to get him to lay off a bit on the whole disgrace of family thing. Heh."

Maka mentally sighed, checking he watch she gave Soul a light smile. "Look. I have to go. Maybe I'll see you in like..." Before she finished her thought Soul wrapped her as well as he could manage, he was practically breathing into her stomach. "Don't leave me again."

"Soul, I really have t-" Maka began before being cut off, "Hey Maka. Remember back in the hospital where you were hurt? As you were falling asleep you said you loved me. Do you- Were you- Did you-"

"Yes you nerd! I loved you and I still do!" Maka snapped before covering her mouth and blushing. Soul smirked, "Did you say that you're in love with me?" Soul raised an eyebrow and smirked even more cockily. Maka pouted playfully, "No! I mean technically yes... But no!"

"Yeah yeah. Say what you want but I can tell you're madly in love with my sexy body." Soul smirked while Maka began blushing even more and looking flushed.

"Come on!" Soul suddenly said, grabbing Maka's hand and pushing forward on his wheelchair steadily. "Soul! What the heck?! I'm going to miss my train!" Maka yelled with a hint of anger in her voice as she was dragged behind by the crazy boy in the wheelchair.

"What the hell!? Where are we!?" Maka kept repeating these questions along the way and did not expect to get an answer until she heard Soul shout, "We're here!"

Maka growled, "I can't see the point in-" For almost the third time this day, she was turned breathless by the crazy albino. She stared at senery in front of her while the albino grinned. "Pretty huh? My brother and me use to sneak out to get here. Heh. Good times." Maka suddenly felt overwhelmed, it was a beautiful hill overlooking an ocean beside a cheery blossom tree. On the ocean the small cheery blossom petals were scattered on the ocean floor as the waves crashed and brought them onto the shore. And on the shore spelt the words out of sticks, "I Love You BookWo-"

"Thank you Soul! Thank you!" Maka suddenly squeaked bounding over and kneeling down to hug him. Soul only patted her on the back, "Sorry it only says 'book' at the end, meant to say 'Bookworm'. Ran out of sticks. But sticks are limited, my love on he other hand is limitless. Oh boy, getting cheesy here."

When they ended the embrace, Maka was crying. "Hey, don't get all emotional on me bookworm, not cool."

"Thank you albino. I've never been told that - Hic- That someone loved me!" Maka broke down and fell to her knees, Soul smiled, "Well you'll be hearing it a lot more often from now on." And with that, they kissed.

Wind whipping in the air.

A feeling she never had before.

Beside a cherry blossom tree and an ocean.

He had completed his promise, well, for now.


End file.
